Inverted Maze Castle
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Take that beloved old Maze Castle and mix it up a little! Add conversation, choas, and switched up battles to that and get this fic! Can they still win and get through this without killing each other? We wonder...Complete.
1. Greetings, Beginnings, And Regrets

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

This is a sort of spin off of Maze Castle, where everything is different. I tried to use as much of the original lines from the anime as I could. The point of views will keep changing through out the story but it's labeled each time, so don't fear. Probably a knowledge of the Maze Castle events would help with understanding this story.

**For what is hopefully the last time I'm reediting this. If my editor doesn't kill me for this I plan to do the entire story. The story will be pretty much the same thing, the wordage will just get more streamlined and the chapters longer.**

Chapter 1 **Greetings, Beginnings, And Regrets**

(Kurama's POV)

"It seems you could use some help," I said, from my place on the tree branch next to Hiei. But that wasn't actually the beginning of the tale, in reality it started a few hours before, though few people knew that.

**----------------------------------------------**

I suppose it really begins as I was walking down a fairly street after visiting my mother in the hospital. On that fact, I will have to thank Yusuke for his help in healing her, she is recovering well considering how bad her condition had once been.

But of course, things never seem to stay normal or simple for long because that is the way the world works. No rest for the wicked, or something like that.

It began as a portal opened on my left and an ogre peered out at me.

"Are you the demon Kurama?" It asked me, blinking its yellow eyes in the sunlight.

"Why is it that you ask?" I replied warily. Even though I have been retired for sixteen years, I was, and am, a thief at heart. Thus, I have to be very careful about anything concerning Spirit World, after all, they might have found out who stole that magical artifact five years ago. Or last year when I…well…actually never mind about that.

"Well Lord Koenma wants to see Kurama and I'm sure you're him."

'_Uh oh, looks as if I'm in trouble,'_ went through my mind almost at once.

"Yes, I am Kurama." I admitted readily, because at the moment I would gain nothing from saying anything else.

Now I'm not much for seeing the future, but then, I had a distinct feeling that that I would regret identifying myself. Now that I look back on it, yes, that was a mistake. A rather large one.

At the time I just sighed inwardly. _I had just recovered from the injury from Hiei's sword. So much for all that healing._

"I don't have all day; come on, come on, into the portal. Lord Koenma wants to see you immediately, and I still have to fetch someone else." The ogre was nervously glancing around; he wasn't about to hold the portal open much longer. Not when some human could walk by and see it.

I had relaxed slightly. Whatever it was it couldn't be about something I had stolen I was sure now.

If it had been, Koenma would have sent a troop of armed ogres to arrest me and drag me through the portal (if they could catch me). Instead this was one ogre asking me almost politely to talk to Koenma, most likely, it was something else. And so I found myself walking through the gateway to the Spirit World.

I had some more vaguely ominous feelings.

**----------------------------------------------**

Not long after that, I was walking through the jails of Spirit World.

Unfortunately I thought I recognized about a quarter of the occupants of the cells, but the one in the cell the ogre came to a halt to in front of, I was sure I knew.

He was wrapped in a black cloak, laying on the floor facing away from us. He was so still only the rise and fall of his breathing proved that he was still alive. But I doubt he was really asleep.

"Criminal Hiei," The ogre snapped, as he unlocked the cell's door by swiping the keycard. "Wake up, Lord Koenma wishes to talk to you."

Hiei didn't move.

Now, before, when I had found out that Hiei was in jail after his defeat, I had briefly considered trying to some how get him out though legal or less legal methods. Luckily for my criminal record, Hiei and I aren't on the best of terms. I left him there. I figured he'd live through it.

"Come on, wake up!" The ogre rapped impatiently one the bars. There was still no movement. "You, wake up!" He took a step into the cell. That was a mistake on the ogre's part. Not the best idea, opening the door, and stepping toward the criminal. Not the cleverest. Why couldn't I ever have had a jailer like this? It would have made my thieving career much more successful.

And longer, now that I think of it.

When Hiei does decide to move, I have to admit, he does move fast. One second he's laying on the ground faking sleep, the next, he's on his feet going at the ogre.

Now I'm faced with a difficult choice. Ether I can let him knock out the ogre and escape as a wanted criminal (for the second time), or I can intersect Hiei's attack and to take this chance to maybe clear both our records. Or that's what I'm fairly sure Koenma wants us both here for. Pros vs. cons. Choices, choices. _'I'm going to regret this.'_

Stepping in front of the ogre just in time, I ended up having Hiei sink a right hook into my stomach. And oh that _hurt_…. a lot.

Hiei's eyes widened with shock, and he stopped the left punch that he had been meaning to connect with the ogre's head. I was glad of that. I don't need a headache on my list of injuries acquired in the last twenty-four hours.

"_Damn_ you." Hiei growled at me. "How do always manage to get in the way of every attack I throw!"

I can't understand why he reacts so strongly to it. If I hadn't blocked that last sword thrust toward Yusuke in that one battle, Spirit World would be looking for a new Spirit Detective and Hiei would be in jail for murder. Instead, I get stabbed through the stomach for my trouble. No thanks at all. But it enabled Yusuke to defeat Hiei and so my teammate is serving time for thievery, a much lighter charge. One would think Hiei would be grateful for the favor.

But no, this was Hiei.

At this point the nameless ogre became rather agitated. "Lord Koenma wants to see you both, right now! In one piece."

Hiei was not about to come quietly, I could just tell by the sort of glare he was directing at the ogre. He was going to cause trouble, and I had a feeling that we didn't have time for it. So, that was what motivated my next act. There was also the fact that being turned into sushi by the sideswipes from Hiei's blows wasn't high on my to-do-list.

He began to blur out of sight just as I made my own move. With a silent apology to him for the underhand trick, I brought up my hand and slammed it sideways into his head, a seed imbedded itself into his skin. The sedative knocked him out as soon as it touched the skin. Hiei crumpled.

"He was going to cause trouble." I said in answer to the ogre's questioning look.

"Not that I would argue with that, but how are we going to get him to Koenma's office, are we … well you, going to drag him all the way?"

"I suppose," I said calmly, "or I could simply carry him."

**----------------------------------------------**

Upon arrival at Koenma's office, we were greeted by Koenma himself.

'_This must be important or very serious if he's greeting us personally'_

"Why is one of the demons I sent you to fetch unconscious?" The ogre twitched nervously.

"He did it sir," The ogre pointed at me. "Hiei was attempting to overpower me and escape, but while I was fighting valiantly he stepped in and helped me, even though I was clearly doing fine."

'_Oh really? That's not quite how I remember it, trying to keep on your master's good side are you?' _While Hiei was small he was getting a bit heavy from holding him under my arm, carefully I put him down. The sedative should wear off soon.

"I see." Koenma frowned, as if was thinking deeply.

In the meantime, I was inconspicuously looking around the room for clues as to why we had been called there. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for a file open on the desk. With Koenma lost in his thoughts for the moment, I carefully stepped forward to try to read the file name.

'_Oh no. Maze Castle? That bring back some …interesting, no, more like painful, memories._'

"So the reason that I have summoned both of you," Koenma was talking again now, "I need both of you to help out our Spirit Detective. Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara have been sent to defeat the Four Saint Beasts in Maze Castle. The Saint Beasts have sent a large load of Makai Insects into the human world, and, in return for their removal, want me to take down the shield barrier around it, I'm sure you've heard of them. I've already sent those two ahead, but I have a feeling that just the two of them won't be enough. So I will make a deal with you Kurama, Hiei, too, if he wakes up in time. Help in this mission, and get clean slates in Spirit World's criminal files, or be put in jail. Again." I pretended to think about it for a minute. Well the answer was obvious, and though these Saint Beasts were powerful, a team of fighters could probably beat them.

Probably….

…maybe.

…hopefully.

Because I found at this point I was agreeing to all this.

What a bad idea that was, oh yes. Nothing is _ever_ a simple as it looks.

"I think I speak for Hiei also when I agree to your terms. When do we leave?"

"Now," Koenma pushed something under his desk, triggering a portal. "just walk in and you'll be there." then he appeared to remember something. "And I bet Hiei will want his sword back. We took it so he wouldn't start killing the guards with it but I'll give it to you, so you can give it to him once he wakes up… he is going to, right?"

With one hand I grabbed Hiei by the collar and hauled him upright. With the other hand I took the sword from Koenma, saying, "He'll wake up soon, no fears, and be exceedingly grumpy when he does."

So I walked through the portal, summoning some demonic energy too … but then it was all darkness.

(Hiei's POV)

_'Damn my head hurts, like a sledgehammer was in it. Why the hell did he have to hit me so hard?'_ Opening my eyes, all I saw was darkness, the black emptiness of nothing between portals. When did I go into a portal?

"So you have decided to wake up. Good." Kurama was there standing, or floating, it was too dark to really tell, beside me.

"What's this? And how did we get here?" I snapped, not in the best of moods after my involuntary rest.

When he explained, my mood got even darker. "Baby sitting. That's what this is. I'd rather be in jail." I eyed the darkness suspiciously. "And this is the portal leading us there, right?" Glancing down to the ground, I saw a round circle of light there. Daylight, it looked like; but there was a thin film of green-silver light covering it, temporarily sealing us in. Looking at Kurama, I could tell easily he was doing it, holding us here, so I would have time to wake up, I guess. "How much longer can you hold us here?"

"Not much longer," Kurama replied. He was biting the inside of his lip, trying to hold us stationary for as long as he could. Portals were hard to stop in mid-transfer. "Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, and he closed his eyes and the demonic energy disappeared. With a flash of light we finished our journey through the portal.

**----------------------------------------------**

_'They were overrun by Gutter Imps? That's pitiful.'_ The Spirit Detective is even weaker than before. And who was the other human? Well, I'll find out in a moment.

The Imps that had been mobbing the two humans fled after one blast of our combined Demonic energy, terrified out of their puny wits.

And now here I am standing beside the fox on a tree branch, listening to him saying, "It seems you could use some help," wondering why I had to work for Spirit World.

I always hated babysitting.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**1:00 (morning).**


	2. Arguments

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Thank you reviewers, your input is appreciated. In this touch up version many of the chapters have been combined, this is what was two and three, all melded into one. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 **Arguments**

(Kuwabara's POV)

_'Okay, who the hell are these strange people? …or maybe not people,'_ my spirit awareness told me that much. Though, they don't look like ghosts, so what could they be? Then I remembered that Botan had mentioned something about demons. Could these two be some of the demons we were supposed to beat up?

If so, this could be bad, they felt pretty strong. Man, I'm in trouble.

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble." The shorter one sneered. We? What did he mean by we? Could these guys be on our side? This midget didn't look like he could do much, though if looks could murder… boy would I be six feet under. Besides being short he had spiky hair, creepy red eyes, and was dressed in black.. That little guy was arrogant for someone that puny, he'd better watch it on the insults or I'd pound him into the ground.

Both of the demons leapt from the branch, landing lightly right in front of us even though it was an awful long way down from there.

"Well, well, well the thieves," Yusuke said, smiling, like he was completely relaxed. What, did he know these guys? _'Man he has some strange friends.'_

"Hello," The taller one said politely. This guy was the complete opposite of the other demon, tall, with longer red hair, green eyes, and wore a school uniform, but it wasn't the school we went to.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. From the way he was acting I could tell that he _knew_ these people- err-demons. I have to wonder…

The short one snapped, "Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts." _'Hey! That shrimp had better watch it with the insults!' _

And the taller one added in a lighter tone, "By aiding in this mission Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in the Spirit World." 'Clean our slates'? Now I've got to wonder what exactly is on this guy's slate that made it so worth it for him to come and help us.

Laughing, Yusuke said, "I guess Koenma heard me complaining. Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei," He nodded at the short one. "And his name's Kurama."

The taller guy- or Kurama- or whatever- said politely, "A pleasure." The other remained silent, but it was more of an angry silent.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on but it is sure nice to have a helping hand!" I was speaking literally. Besides the whole destroy the Makai Whistle, kill Saint Beast thing, I really had no idea what we where doing.

"Helping is not the right word," the short guy said, "Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not." Where'd this guy get such an attitude? "Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

'_What! That little…! I'm not letting him talk to me like this!'_ "Listen you puny jerk face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!"

Shorty looked up at me disdainfully, "Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it," He sneered.

'_That little…! He…_' "Oh that's it! Ha!" I threw a punch straight toward his head. Abruptly he wasn't there and I was in the dust.

(Kurama's POV)

Hiei was now standing directly in front of Yusuke. "But you, Detective are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning." Naturally Hiei is a little bitter over his recent defeat. Or to be more accurate, not bitter, more like fiery anger.

Kuwabara staggered upright, furious, "So, want to ignore me huh?!" he lunged at Hiei and again Hiei stepped out of the way, this time into his original position. I felt a little sorry for the human as he fell face first in the dust. Again.

From what I could tell, his only ability was a heightened sixth sense, so he had most likely already guessed what Hiei and I were. He was probably wondering what in the world was going on. Poor thing.

But since both he and Hiei looked like they were about to go for each other's throats, I intervened. "Hiei, you must face this current business before you start your own." Or at least that's what I said verbally. _'If your fighting already this is going to be a long day,'_ I mind-spoke to Hiei using what little telepathy power I had.

'_In here there is no day and night.'_ He sent back.

'_Exactly.'_

For Hiei, sending thoughts to another's mind is easy. I don't know if it's a natural skill in telepathy or if it's thanks to his Jagan. I can also mind-speak, though I find that prolonged conversations give me a rather nasty migraine. But it does present an easy way to communicate without our conversation reaching other ears.

'_That castle has a damn lot of Spirit Energy coming from it. If I didn't know better, I'd say we were up to a challenge._' Hiei broke into my thoughts with one of his own.

'_Shame there'll be nothing to steal.'_ I commented.

'_Once a thief, always a thief. Typical kitsune.'_ He snorted. This whole conversation took only about five seconds thankfully, thought goes faster than you would think…not actually meaning to make such a bad pun.

"Don't worry, three eyes once we're done this mission I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke said with a grin at Hiei.

_'It would be easier just to kill him now. That way I will not have to make up a plan later on for revenge.'_ He offered the idea mentally.

_'Not now. Challenge yourself a little.'_

'_Though if we live through this I'll be rather surprised,' _I grimly thought as we all, as on queue, turned to the Castle rising ominously above us.

Yusuke was optimistic. "Now is this a perfect team or what?"

_'Fool.'_ Hiei sent. _'I hate babysitting.'_

'_Grin and bear it, Hiei._'

_'…I hate you, you know that right?'_

_'Of course Hiei.'_ Then we came to the gate of the Castle. It was about to begin.

(Yusuke's POV)

So here I am, walking up to a demon fortress with my only reinforcements being my former punching bag, Kuwabara and two demons wanted for thievery, murder, and who knows what else. Who says that life never getting interesting?

"Now this place is homey." I commented, voice echoing down the tunnel like gate. And I wasn't just being sarcastic, this place was creepy. It resembled a skull, the mouth open as if it was going to swallow us up.

'Well then we'll just have to give it indigestion.' 

"So I guess we're just gonna walk right in?" asked Kuwabara.

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk." Kurama commented sagely, and I was sure that was the several hundred years of thievery talking.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like their not a bunch of sissies." Growled Kuwabara, as up front and brash as ever.

Hiei it seamed just couldn't leave this alone, "Your scene of strategy is amazing." He said blandly with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Are you talking to me?" snapped Kuwabara annoyed at Hiei. _'Man, we don't have time for these two to argue. Better get a move on then..' _

"Let's go!!" I gritted out. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Kurama roll his eyes exasperated at those two's arguing.

"Stupid dwarf." muttered Kuwabara to himself as we walked into the gateway, getting in the last word.

(Kurama's POV)

And as we walked into the gateway I was trying to remember what was so horrible about the gateway of Maze Castle. There was something, I think, something important about it. If only I could remember.

However in the meantime, Hiei and Kuwabara had gotten into another fight. _'Oh dear, I think this is going to be a usual occurrence among those two. I'm sensing a definite 'like oil and water' vibe here. ' _

'_Idiot human.'_ Hiei sent to me, _'He's going to be killed in the first battle against a real Saint Beast, he doesn't have a chance.'_

I sent back, _'Give him a bit of credit Hiei, Yusuke seems to trust him. He might prove to be more useful than he looks.'_

'_I damn hope he is, otherwise we're in a lot more trouble that I thought.'_

'_Any way,_' I continued, ignoring his last comment. _'this all is completely hypothetical, first we must get past the gateway.'_

'_What's wrong with this gateway?'_

'_I'm not sure, I still don't remember completely from when I was here before. But there was something about the gate that was….. well what ever it is let's just say, I don't think it's good. Be ready for a trap.' _

'_Will do kitsune.' _

'_Stop calling me that. I have a name, you know, several in fact.'_

'_Stupid fox'_

I sent the telepathic equivalent of a snort of disgust back to him and broke off the connection. This conversation had brought us most of the way down the tunnel, I was getting a little worried, the closer to the end of the entrance we got the more likely the trap was about to be set off.

We were almost out of the tunnel when a strange bat …. thing floated into view. It was mostly a large eye, wings included and with a few tentacles mixed in.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." it squeaked in a high ear-grating voice.

"Woa, it talked!" commented Kuwabara, mouth agape. _'Oh this is just the beginning,'_ I thought, _'it gets even better from here.'_

Because not only did the bat thing talk but it gave speeches as well. It started, "Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal." _'Gate of Betrayal? Why does that sound so familiar? Why?'_

"What do you mean tried?" growled Yusuke.

The bat-eye creature curled a tentacle around a leaver and pulled it down triggering a grating sound, from somewhere within the walls.

"Urameshi, why did you have to ask?" Kuwabara moaned. We eyed the walls nervously waiting for the blow to fall.

_'Wait a minute I remember now, the Gate of Betrayal is…' _"The ceiling!" I shouted out loud in realization, as it came down to meet us. We all threw up our hands on instinct, catching the heavy stone, preventing us from a very messy, and flat, death.

"Heavy isn't it?" asked the bat-eye, flapping it's wings in mirth, " Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent, and a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceiling's weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for one person to escape, leaving the others to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn." Yusuke gritted out obviously struggling.

I not was doing any better, in truth, none of us could hold out for long. Last time I was here, more than half of my team was smashed. We had to leave a lot of the things we stole behind, and the corpses too. _'I should have remembered this!'_

And the bat-eye still went on, "But designs must be made quickly not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork, and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why it's called the 'Gate of_ Betrayal_', you see?" It had the nerve to laugh after that. I had a strange, but very justifiable, urge to decapitate this thing.

Kuwabara appeared to share my opinion, "Boy I'd like to get on that bat-thing!" He grumbled shifting his weight around. But he lessened the weight he was holding up and the ceiling dropped another few inches.

"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!" snapped Hiei.

"Oh, sure blame me!" The orange haired human shouted, "I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight them you are!" _'No sorry Kuwabara, I think your wrong, Hiei's actually_ _stronger than he looks; he's probably holding more weight than you.'_ But I just kept silent not wishing to complicate things even more.

Yusuke was a apparently getting tired of their bickering, "Shut up Kuwabara!" He reprimanded him.

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" Hiei scowled at us.

'_And what am I chopped liver?'_ I sent to Hiei, discussed. '_Or am I just included in the worthless human category?' _

'_Quiet. Do you think I can kill that bat-thing and get back here in time to prevent_ _you and the morons from becoming pancakes?'_ He sounded as if he was really thinking about it! _'Gods, is he insane?!'_

"Don't you even consider it Hiei!" I said allowed this time, my head was beginning to hurt from all the jibes back and forth. A migraine was pretty much guaranteed soon. Of course in we get out of here alive, that is.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**3:28 (evening, I'm home sick as a dog).**


	3. Friends that Come Through

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Okay in this chapter things start to be different so it's not a mistake it's done on purpose. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 **Friends That Come Through**

(Hiei's POV)

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial." said the annoying bat creature, "Watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceiling's weight. But of course, the best is your eyes. Seeing the wheels of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. 'How long will I hold this?' 'Will I die this way?' 'Will one of us escape while we flatten?' 'Or shall I be the one?'" It mocked laughing in an ear-grating way.

"Just ignore that punk!" The idiot Kuwabara shouted, "Stick together! And if any body tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back myself!" '_Yes that like will help.'_

"Ha!" I sneered, "I suppose you think it'd be noble if we all died as a team."

"That's right!" Said Kuwabara sticking to his stupid code.

'_Idiot humans and their morals._' I sent to Kurama.

'_Look Hiei,_' he sent back shortly _'My arms are killing me and so is my head. So if you don't mind would you just keep your comments to yourself and hold the weight until someone figures something out.'_

It looks like the weight is not only affecting his arms but also his temperament.

"Here's a thought." Yusuke snapped, "Let's shut up and find a way out!" I watched him think for a moment then his eyes lit on the switch that the bat thing had pulled before, "Hiei!" I turned to him trying not to shift my weight while doing it. "Your a lot faster than any of us!" '_I knew that already stupid.' _"We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch!" _'That's a stupid plan, but it might just work. Maybe… maybe not.'_

But the orange haired idiot didn't think it would. "You crazy?!" he shrieked at the top of his voice, "We can't trust that guy! Just look! He doesn't even care at all about us!"

"Your ugly friend has a point, Detective." I said sneering. And he's mostly right, but I won't let the fox get smashed if I can help it; I owe him a few.

"Who's ugly?!" Kuwabara screeched, ignored by all, "Come here you mouse!" _'What is the attraction with him for insulting my height? You'd think he had a death wish.' _

"Are you sure you want to trust me?" I asked Yusuke bitterly, "I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now."  
'_If you dare…'_ Kurama sent to me, disregarding his headache, and he let the sentence trail off threateningly.

Yusuke was looking at me strangely over his shoulder, I can't believe he even trusts me; I tried to kill him before this! "Yea, but I don't think quick deaths are your style. I'll let out all the Spirit Power I have to buy us some time while you run to the switch." His hand glowed as he let out energy, '_He's even stupider than I had thought!' _"Just don't trip…. I trust you." Yusuke smiled at me then put his head down, "Now go!" he shouted.

I turned to face strait forward, and ran.

Now to say that I made it in a forth of a second is an understatement. I would say it was a tenth of one. That's slow for me, I need to train more; all that jail time made me rusty.

But I got there before the bat creature even noticed it. Reaching a hand out for the lever I paused.

(Kurama's POV)

Hiei was about to raise the lever when he stopped suddenly, looking back at us as if unsure for a moment.

"What's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!" yelled Kuwabara angrily. '_Could Hiei? No! He couldn't._ Could he'

The bat-eye beast said in a persuasive voice, "There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend. What ever have they done for you?" '_Try saving you from life_ _long jail for killing a human.'_ I felt like strangling that bat-eye, it was exceedingly annoying. "With the evasion of earth the four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart. Join us. Perhaps you can be the General of our demon army." _'Oh this is bad. Very bad. Hiei could be tempted too…'_

Kuwabara had quite a bit to say about it, "Don't you dare you creep! If it hadn't been for our help you'd still be screaming with the rest of us! What are you laughing about!" Hiei had turned away from the switch and stood chuckling. Yusuke was clearly struggling with the weight, and my arms were aching as the ceiling creaked downward.

"Take a guess you fool." sneered Hiei.

"Damn you!" Kuwabara screeched at him in pure frustration.

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain." The winged eye cooed. "Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams!"

Kuwabara screamed in absolute rage, "Hiei!" But he ignored him.

"Kurama," Yusuke said in desperation, "can you make it out there?"

"Yes but I think that-" I began, but Yusuke cut me off.

"No time to think! Get out there!" He yelled and kicked me in the legs knocking me over so I lost my hold on the ceiling. It sagged even more. "NOW!" The Spirit Detective emphasized this with another knick, almost losing his own balance and his hold.

Dodging that I rolled to the one side then flipped forward in a movement that was hard on my aching muscles but probably even harder to follow with the eyes. I might not be as fast as Hiei but when in a hurry I can attain a respectable speed.

Needless to explain it wasn't long until I was standing next to Hiei reaching toward the lever.

Before I could even touch it Hiei grabbed my hand and twisted it sharply. Bones creaked but luckily nothing cracked in said hand as Hiei muttered in my ear. "Stop Kurama."

Something going on. Hiei doesn't often me call by name, not unless he's plotting something or is worried. Likely the former not the latter one.

_'This had better be a good plan you've cooked up.' _I sent through my mind and backed down.

"A wise choice." The bat-eye said. "The boulder would have crushed you anyway." It turned away.

'_NOW!'_ Hiei yelled telepathically.

I grabbed the switch and yanked it upward as Hiei popped his sword out of its sheath, yelling as he slashed toward the bat-eye. "Thanks for the clue!"

Flapping weakly it dropped lower in the air, but kept aloft.

The ceiling lifted off of Kuwabara and Yusuke, "He came through!" The Spirit Detective smiled, but then a large boulder fell off the top of the wall falling straight down toward us. "Kurama! Hiei!" He yelled in warning.

(Yusuke's POV)

Now I'm not over the shock of both the demons suddenly being still on our side when this boulder smashes into the ground right where they both are standing.

But when the dust cleared Hiei was standing on the very top of the giant peace of stone, "Tell your masters," he yelled to the bat-eye creature that was weakly retreating, with his sword still out, blood slowly dripping from its blade. "That this is their last chance to beg for mercy." He jumped down as Kuwabara and I walked gladly out from under the Gate, arms aching. _'Where's Kurama gotten to?'_

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Oh yea." I muttered rubbing my shoulder trying to get circulation back. And feeling too. "I just can't feel my arms right now."

Meanwhile Hiei had walked away and looked in to the narrow space between the wall and the boulder. "You almost got yourself smashed Kurama." He said seemingly to air.

Leaning over I saw that the kitsune there, standing between the wall and boulder clearly only just having avoided being turned into a pancake by a small margin

Kurama took a few steps sideways till he was out from behind the boulder, flexed his fingers carefully (probably checking for things broken) then put his hands in his pockets and asked Hiei as calmly as if stuff like this happened to him every day. "Did you deal with the bat creature?"

Hiei nodded sheathing his sword.

"Good."

"I knew you'd save us you punk," I said to him giving him a thumbs up. "hell of an actor. Ya know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dieing friend and almost brake their buddy's fingers!"

Hiei scowled. "Friends are just a crutch for the weak." he snapped, "And I wasn't acting."

Kuwabara did a face fault, "Say what?!" he screeched. Must be blowing out his vocal cords with all the shrieking he's been doing.

"Don't confuse it." said Hiei. "The only reason I saved you was because I might need your help." He marched away wearing that old familiar burn-a-hole-through-stone glare.

"It's his way of saying you're welcome." Kurama explained, "You will learn." He smiled and followed the angry short demon.

"Right." I followed him into the castle proper.

"Well he still ticks me off." Kuwabara muttered grumpily.

Both Kurama and I laughed quietly as Hiei shot his venomous glares at all of us.

I think this isn't gonna be as bad as I thought with guys like Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Now I prefer to look back on that as famous last words.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**How do you like the first truly inverted chapter? In the next chapter it's Hiei vs. Genbu.**


	4. Botan's Check In

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

In the reediting the author's notes at the bottom got completely cut, and most of what was were too, I hope no one minds, it clear up clutter.

Has anyone noticed chapters got combined? Some were sadly short and so the numbers are getting all mixed up until I straiten then out. Please bear with me in the meantime.

Chapter 4 **Botan's Check In**

(Botan's POV)

I brought down my bat on the skull of a spy; needless to say he went down. And of course he didn't get up after that. Grabbing him by the collar of his dirty trench coat I dragged him into the shadows of the nearest ally. People took one look at me- and went the other way. A girl dragging somebody that's knocked out away by the coat with a bat over her shoulder does give smart people a reason to stay out of her way.

I'm so glad that there are so many dark alleys around here; this one will be the prefect place to check up on Yusuke. I hope he's not fighting with the reinforcements Koenma sent, I know Hiei and Yusuke don't get along at all; and Kurama- well I can't really guess his reaction. He's a little hard to predict. Okay though I guess that goes for all demons.

I sighed, _'How quickly things change.'_ One minute I'm opening the portal for Yusuke and Kuwabara then I'm walking down a hall in Spirit World to get more bug spray and I end up with quite a large surprise. One of the ogres was padding towards me followed by someone carrying another person, and I was about to dismiss it as just two demons that had been captured when I recognized them. It was Kurama carrying an unconscious Hiei over his shoulder!

And I froze to the spot. I thought Kurama had gotten off on all charges, why was he here? _'Did he try to break Hiei out of jail? Were they both going to be sentenced?!'_

Kurama caught sight of me as he passed but showed no sign of slowing from the pace he was keeping so as not to lose the ogre. Though he smiled one of those 'everything is all right, don't worry about a thing' smiles at me and winked slightly then went on.

I had seen him smile like that once before, when we had first really met while Yusuke had been battling Hiei. He'd appeared around one of the piles of crates holding the bloody sword that Hiei and him had stolen from Spirit World.

And I had thought Yusuke lost his fight until Kurama said, "I'm here to help." And smiled.

And then passed out from blood loss.

Of course most wouldn't count that as a greeting, but when your life is like mine you tend to be used to this like that, or the current matter.

Hiei I first meet in the beginning of that same battle and the only smile I've seen on him was a triumphant sneer as he was ransoming Kayko back to Yusuke. Well, really Hiei just scares me. And I wasn't to happy when I found out that Koenma had sent the two of them to help Yusuke, they will be useful for defeating the Saint Beasts but I don't know if the boys will get along with them to well.

So know here I am knocking out this spy with my baseball bat in the here and now and dragging him in the ally. My, things change a lot in one day don't they?

But I should probably check on Yusuke to see how he's doing, maybe he's already beat up all the Saint Beasts! That would explain why I haven't been able to find many possessed people lately, though that might not be it because it's hard to find the Insects, I have to chase them down one by one. What a pain!

Popping open the Communication (Com.) Mirror I waited for Yusuke to pick up, and a few minutes later his face appeared in the screen.

" Hello Yusuke!" I said cheerily, "This is Botan in the living world! You copy?"

"Yeah!" Yusuke said, "I-"

His head was thrust aside and Kuwabara's grinning features was stuck into my view, " Hey what's up Botan?!" he said with a huge smile on his face, "This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi."

_'Oh dear he seams to have a crush still,' _"I'm so glad to hear that," I laughed woodenly hoping that he'd pick up on the lack of real humor, then got down to business, "I've got things under control here as well more or less. The Maki Insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds, that narrows down the search a bit. I've also found another spy can't figure out how they're getting past the barrier," there was a sound behind me, which I ignored continued. "see, I think they're demons from outside the city, taking orders along the wall."

"Watch out!" Yusuke yelled at me, I bought up my bat without even looking, smacking it into the spy's green purple head.

"Don't worry," I smiled hearing the spy _thwack_ to the ground, "these guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Maki Insects. I've only caught fifteen of those buggers and I've been looking all day." I was worried about this I didn't know how many Insects there were out here!

Kuwabara smiled and tried to reassure me, "Don' t worry baby you'll-" suddenly he shrieked as Yusuke's fist slammed into his face, "Uh- Agg!" he yelled into pain as Yusuke reclaimed the Com. Mirror none to gently.

"Fifteen that's not much help!" he yelled at me, in the corner of the screen I could see a bit of Hiei's kind of scary hair. Yusuke shifted the Com. Mirror giving me a brief view of Kuwabara's newly beat up face then Kurama standing back some listening like Hiei probably was.

"Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the Insects," I smacked my bat on the spy's head again as he tried to get up, sending him earthward again. "takes time. That's why you need to get that whistle!"

"Okay, we're trying, but this Castle is kinda rough!"

I shrugged unsympathetically, "Well of course it is! No one's survived before!" And clicking the Com. Mirror shut I tucked it back into my shirt just in time to a Maki Insect fly practically by my nose. "Hey I see you!" I reached into my shirt again to pull out a can of bug spray and caught the Insect in its deadly spray, "Ha, nothing beats bug spray from the Spirit World!" So saying I grabbed my bat and headed out to find more Insects.

Far away in Spirit World Koenma pondered on the subject of the Saint Beast, unknowing that Yusuke had his mind on the same problem.

(Hiei's POV)

"Kurama what do you know about these Saint Beasts?" Yusuke asked him.

_'Besides the fact that they're big, annoying, and almost killed you once.'_ I sent to Kurama.

_'Yes just that and a few other things.' _He sent back with his face impassive.

Not having a clue about the words we demons were (probably or even that we could) speaking telepathically to each other Yusuke had gone on talking to Kurama. "Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows, and I didn't have a chance to ask her."

_'This was a lie I bet.'_

'_He means he forgot to.'_ I translated.

_'Probably.'_ was all he sent back.

Allowed he said, "She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid." Kuwabara made a half amazed half scornful sound at the thought that his Botan wouldn't know something. _I hate humans when they're lovesick_. Kurama continued, "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

_'Do I even want to ask how you found that out?'_ I asked though the Jagan.

_'No you don't Hiei. It would probably be better if you didn't know,'_ I could always read it in his mind. All I had to do is open the Jagan a little and… '_Hiei don't_ _even try it.'_ Kurama sharply sent.

Like a closing door on me, he slammed on my thoughts, pushing me out of that part of his mind before I saw anything. _Stupid fox that hurt._

He glanced over at me briefly, but there was no other outward sign of our words.

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked Kurama with a suspicious look. He thought Kurama was withholding information on the Saint Beasts. I knew better, I was _sure _he was.

Kurama just smiled, it said nothing. "Let's just say when you see their bodies you may be surprised."

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" asked a voice form nowhere.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:03 (morning).**

**Hiei vs. Genbu coming up.**


	5. Hiei's Stubborn Oppoent

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Battle scenes were more difficult to do that I had thought.

I had to change a lot here though. Like for example after defeating Genbu the others react differently to Hiei then if it had been Kurama fighting, because Hiei doesn't act like Kurama does. And almost every line in there I have to redraft and tailor to fit the new scene. Ah hard… but satisfying in the end.

Hiei's battle was originally four chapters, then two, now it's one very, long one. I like it this way better.

Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5 **Hiei's Stubborn (And Stupid) Opponent **

(Yusuke's POV)

Everyone snapped their heads around to peer into the darkness, trying to find the speaker, well except Hiei. The midget seamed to not care that there was a weird voice was threatening us when we couldn't even see who was talking!!

"Who said that?" Kuwabara said, the exact same thing we all wanted to know.

A gravely laugh floated through the air, seaming to come from no were and every were at once, "There's a door behind you. Please take it," said the voice, still with humor in it.

A door seamed to appear out of no were in the shadows, as we all turned to see it, big and old looking; I always hated old stuff. '_Should've known better the to think this would be easy.'_

With a kick both Kuwabara and I sent the door slamming open, "Ladies first," I quipped.

The room that greeted us was shadowy and dark; torches were the only illumination and taking one (careful not to burn myself as this would probably make Hiei laugh at me more than he already does) I threw it into the thicker shadows at the far end of the stone lined room.

Donk… donk… donk it bounced and rolled along the floor, at last showing in stark relief…. A monster.

"Welcome trespassers." it laughed, the same laugh we'd heard just a minute ago.

Genbu was…well, a rock if you wanted to be technical.

A rock with long gorilla like arms, stony spikes on his head, and a long sharp tipped tail, like a scorpion. Yea, a big rock pretty much.

Kuwabara yelped and drew back. "Okay… I'm surprised!" I think I saw Kurama and Hiei roll their eyes, but I couldn't be sure because I only saw it out of the corner of my eye.

"I am Genbu of the four Saint Beasts," he said. " do you have a request before you die?" and he grinned showing huge sharp teeth.

"Yeah," I said hoping he wouldn't notice my knees knocking together, _'This was the first demon I've met that looked so… well like what you'd think a monster would look_ _like.'_ "Tell how a beast is a saint. I'm lost." Suddenly all traces of nervousness were gone, this was what I was used to, macho battle talk.

Apparently Genbu didn't have a sense of humor and this remark flew right over his head, "This stairwell," He meant the one he squarely blocked "is the only way up to the castle tower. You can defeat me on your own or be dragged there once you've stopped breathing!" Genbu raised his tail up, bringing it down with a crash; once the dust cleared there was this big hole in the floor. _'Oh man. That. Is. Not. Good.' _

"Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely!" '_Okay forget fear this guy's annoying!'_

Kurama stepped forward. "I will fight him," he said softy, I looked at him startled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I didn't want to see this nice guy get smashed into a bloody pulp on the floor. To me Kurama looked like, well a nonviolent kinda demon, you know?

I wrong about that, but I wouldn't find that out till later.

"It would be ill-advised for all us all to attack without first knowing his power." Kurama explained, _'Why didn't I think of that?_' "Besides," he continued with a grin, "I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?" _'Kurama's the only one who can tease Hiei without fearing instant head-lessness.'_

But Hiei was about to surprise us. "No I'll fight this… rock." and he made the word 'rock' sound like pond scum. He stepped past Kurama to begin walking over to were Genbu stood.

"You want to die one by one?" Genbu grated, "I can do that too!"

Once Hiei was out of earshot I glanced over at Kurama I asked him, "Now I know Hiei's strong and all but don't you think this is a little to much for him?"

Kurama stood, looking relaxed, hands in pockets as he replied. "Hiei can take care of himself, Yusuke, he will be fine."_ 'How can he be so calm at a time like this?'_

The two combatants now eyed each other as if ready for a fight.

"You know Hiei," began Genbu leering showing off some big white teeth, "it's not to late to join us, all you have to do is bow down at the feet of our master and he'll give you all the power and fame you could have ever wanted!"

Hiei closed his eyes as if even the thought of bowing down in front of anyone disgusted him, "I s that all you have to say?" he asked quietly. "They're last words you know." taking the cloth of his cloak over the shoulder in his hand, he whipped it off, letting it fall to the ground as if in a grim mockery of a dramatic flourish.

I gulped. _'Things were about to get really interesting…maybe too much so.'_

(Kurama's POV)

_'Ah Hiei,'_ I carefully sent to him. _'Are you sure you can handle this on your own?'_

_'Shut up.'_ he crouched into a ready stance, one hand ready at his sword hilt.

I frowned. _'It looks as if he'll really be fighting him. This could be very…interesting. Oh dear.'_

For one second everything was frozen as both fighters stared at each other, waiting for the first move.

It was Yusuke who broke the silence shouting; "Hey stone-man's doing somethin' freaky with his tail!" He pointed and indeed Genbu seamed to be… sinking his tail into the…

_'Hiei _move!_'_ I shouted with all the telepathic power I could muster.

And move Hiei did, whipping himself to the left, away from the suddenly appeared tail in the floor. But the tail clipped his left arm and it started to bleed steadily. He clutched it with the other hand.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled in alarm.

Genbu laughed again. "Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail." _'Uh oh.'_

Kuwabara gulped. "Yeah we're in trouble!"

"And," continued Genbu, "since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded. There's no were to run!" The stone demon still grinned infuriatingly.

Frowning Yusuke said grimly, "Oh man, now he's wounded." He was worried, it was easy to read from his face.

Kuwabara leaned in, "Maybe we should help," he suggested.

Hiei cast a glare back at us as if he could tell what we were saying, and to me he sent 'Kurama, ether you make them stay or I'll…'

'You'll what?' I asked him.

His silence was answer enough.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara seamed quite intent on dashing in to help though, I quickly said. "I don't think Hiei ether wants or needs help. He's been hurt but he won't be caught be surprise again."

Genbu laughed at us all openly, "Hah! Wait until you see the full existent of my power. Then you won't be so confident." and slowly, to all our surprise, the stone beast began to sink into the flagstones beneath him with a sucking, oozing, sound.

_'Ah Hiei…'_ I sent

He shifted into a ready stance still griping his arm. _'What now?'_

_'Do you now think you're in a little over your head?'_

Somehow I got the impression of rolled eyes, _'Whatever made you think that?'_ his tone was thick with sarcasm.

I refrained from answering.

"He's gonna put himself into the floor!" Yusuke sounded panicked.

_'Now he notices,'_ Hiei sent. '_It took him long enough to...'_

But then he broke off as Genbu vanished completely beneath the floor.

"Do something shorty!" shouted Kuwabara in a desperate tone.

But really what could he do?

Genbu was gone now into the floor, every trace of him disappeared as if he'd simply been wiped away from the room.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy!" said Kuwabara, as we all glanced worriedly around the room.

Suddenly the stone beast burst from the floor behind Hiei. "Same old trick." he muttered as he leapt up and to the side almost faster than I could follow.

But Genbu's tail flew toward him from the other direction as he was in midair.

"Watch for his tail!" Yusuke shouted in warning.

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" said Kuwabara, both of them starred at the battle, spellbound, as Hiei easily dodged both, landing half crouched.

'_Is he holding his wounded arm as if it pained him or was I just being twitchy?_'

"Where'd that freak go now?!" Kuwabara clenched his fists in anger, apparently such deceptive tactics did not agree with him.

None of us were kept waiting for long, Genbu burst from the ground grabbing for Hiei as he leapt backwards narrowly evading the grasping hands. But he was slowing down and Genbu had disappeared again into the floor.

"Hah, you'll never defeat me just by running away!" taunted Genbu, his voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Hiei stood casually unsheathing his sword. "Then I'll stop playing. I always did hate patronizing weaklings."

"What?!" the Stone Beast sounded outraged, "You dare to call me a weakling when you hardly come up to my knees?"

Leaping forward Hiei slashed through one of the stone columns in the room, which fell to the floor with a _crash_, _smash_, and _crumble_. He was standing back were he'd drawn his sword almost before I saw him make the movement.

Genbu kept silent.

"Only a fool shows all his tricks before the battle is begun." commented Hiei calmly patting rock dust off. It was a bit of a backhand slap comment toward Genbu who had shown us his rock merging technique almost at once.

I smiled, Yusuke and Kuwabara might be having their doubts, but I had a feeling that Hiei had things well under control.

(Hiei's POV)

My arm throbbed, dripping red blood as I straitened up still with my sword unsheathed, _'Damn stone.'_

_'Keep him focused on your sword',_ I thought. '_so he doesn't notice what else_ _you're doing. Especially what your third eye is doing.'_

The jagan helped me feel the energy pulses in the room, their eddies and swirls, and the one spot were a lot of it converged.

"You still don't understand your problem," Genbu was still talking on, the fool, not noticing anything strange going on, "What good can some fancy swordsmanship skills do you, if you still can't tell were I am?"

"Well," I glanced around the chamber, "not seeing you is a problem if you look at it that way." The slightest of grins might have crossed my face. _'Stone fool.'_

Genbu's voice still seemingly came from no were, as he said, with a hint of exasperation. "You just can't be scared can you? Well I'll soon change that!"

He was irritating now. '_But then again trying fighting the fox,'_ I thought '_he'll annoy you even more.'_ I knew.

Turning to look up at the ceiling I announced casually, "Found you." almost as Genbu emerged from there.

It only took three slashes at the joints and Genbu fell in peaces on the floor with loud sounds.

I sheathed my sword.

"How did you find me?" asked Genbu's disembodied head in disbelief.

"Your clumsiness." I snapped thinking, _'You didn't even try to hide your aura from anyone non-human.'_

As if he was going to ask again Genbu opened his mouth, but his head fell to the side, immobile.

"Well that's no fair," commented Yusuke coming up to me, "why isn't it any of my fights end that quick?"

I bit back the wish to say, _'Because you're an incompetent.'_

"If _you_ beat him in one blow he must have been weak," Kuwabara, the fool, commented, "maybe all these Saint Beast guys are like this."

"You idiot." I snapped, "It only looked easy because a demon was fighting him. If it had been you humans you would have been dead in under a minute."

'_That was harsh.'_ Kurama commented though the mind, he was too diplomatic to say anything allowed.

'_Harsh but true.'_ I replied the same way.

'_Not necessarily._'

Kuwabara showed his fist to me, "Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?!"

I "Hn" ed.

"Listen I just happen to have placed third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament!" He pointed a finger proudly at himself, "The only ones who beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster!"

I closed my eyes tilting my head to the side in a not interested way. "What's your point?" I asked him blandly.

He made sounds of fury and grabbed me by the collar, shouting, "You little…!" I didn't even blink. He posed no _actual_ threat.

Kurama was grinning at the scene obviously amused.

Then Yusuke separated us by it shouting, "Children!! Would you mind saving it for the _bad guys_!"

We glared at each other for a few seconds before Kuwabara let go of me grumbling. "Okay but he started it."

'_So he says.'_

The Detective turned to Kurama commenting, "I guess we go up the stairs." The fox nodded solemnly and was about to follow him away but he sensed the sudden energy pulse as I did.

"It seams Hiei's battle is not over." Kurama commented quietly, as we all turned as one to watch in surprise Genbu's bits start to quiver.

(Yusuke's POV)

We all stared in horror as Genbu started to come back to one piece, asking laughingly. "Who's beaten? Not me!"

"Uh guys," Kuwabara said hesitantly. "I think he's putting himself…uh… together…" _'Very funny. Idiot.'_

He laughed again. "You can disassemble me all you like. I'll come back together every time! Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!" and he raised his arms to shoot pieces of himself at Hiei!

But Hiei just seamed to swing his sword once as the Genbu's head piece flew past and they shattered into even smaller pieces to keep on flying.

"Right in the head!" I cheered, "Let's see him come back now!"

The stone fragment that held Genbu's face laughed, halted and zoomed backwards to rejoin his other parts. "Want to try again?" asked the newly reassembled Saint Beast.

I gulped, "Well ah… okay that was luck!" _'Who am I trying to talk to? Beats me.'_

"Let's end this," the Saint Beast grinned and lifted his arms, "How would you like to be stoned to death?!" and he shot pieces of himself at Hiei again!

(Hiei's POV)

_'This is the most annoying fight I've been in for years. The stupid thing just won't die!' _

Bits of him flew past me as I leapt back and to the side, the big rocks were easier to dodge, but the little ones stung as they hit and there was no way to avoid them all.

_'Hiei, was I the only one that saw that?_' Kurama's voice came to me.

'Why does he always choose the worst times to tell me something?' 

_'Saw what?' _I asked flitting out of the way of a rocky arm that flew by with its fingers flailing.

_'That._' there was an image suddenly in my mind.

One of a glowing rock that pulsed red.

Bouncing to floor I stepped back a little. _'And what good does a rock do me?'_

_'Move._' came the mild reply.

And I did sharply to the side, narrowly avoiding a bit of Genbu that would have smashed me painfully.

_'I repeat,'_ I repeated. _'what good does a rock do me?_'

I could almost see the him grinning, _'Watch for that one and you'll figure it out.'_

_'Did I mention I hate you?_' sidestepping a rock that crashed into the floor again I sent back.

'_Often,'_ and with that he broke the connection.

Yet again Genbu reformed himself and shot his body parts out as missiles.

But in the midst of the rocks was one that glowed red. If the fox was right, then this could be, maybe it just could be...

'_Stupid fox. I _hate_ it when he's right.' _

(Yusuke POV)

Hiei seemed like he was doing okay, except for the small stones that pinged off of him every now and then, until all of the sudden he stopped in his tracks and dropped to the ground lightly. And he did it right as a whole bunch of bits of Genbu hurtled right toward him!

"Hiei!" I shouted out in warning, but he didn't move, "What the hell's he doing?! He's gonna get killed!"

No one answered because that was when the stones hit him, bouncing off him hard enough to bruise and tear cuts and sending him hurtling back.

Hiei fell to the floor along with pieces of stone and blood droplets, barely managing to land on his own feet. There he crouched, head down arms at sides breathing heavily, the gashes on his arms and sides dripping red. They looked shallow, and I hoped they were.

Reassembling himself easily Genbu laughed shortly. "Hah! You're not even fighting back, those blows must have made you insane!"

Suddenly a chuckle bubbled up from somewhere deep inside Hiei, bursting out in spine tingling eerie laugh that made goose bumps appear on my arms.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Said Genbu triumphantly, "Now you're laughing at nothing!"

Then I saw Hiei's sword was thrust into Genbu's right eye all the way up to the hilt, it had been there the entire time! He must have thrown it just as the flying rocks hit him, aiming for Genbu's headpiece!

But, I wondered briefly, how had he known what to aim for?

There was a faint cracking noise from beneath the sword and Genbu's undamaged eye widened in fear. "What did you do to me?!"

Straitening up Hiei strode toward the Stone Beast smirking. "You are a idiot and will die an idiot."

"Don't get too cocky!" called Kuwabara from beside me, "He's not dead yet."

Hiei didn't even look back, instead walking on talking to Genbu, "But Stone Beast, at least you won't die alone, there's another idiot here to watch and shout foolish things."

"Hey!!!" yelled the furious Kuwabara, who was ignored in general.

There was another crack from deep inside Genbu and he groaned, his head clasped in his hands as he doubled over in pain.

Blurring from sight briefly Hiei appeared perched on his shoulder. Reaching down he took hold of his sword unmercifully yanking it out of the Genbu's eye. Surprisingly a small red glowing stone came out with the blade pierced through the middle.

'Damn! Now that is aim!' 

"What's that?!" Genbu was looking up at Hiei and his tiny eyes were scared.

Sliding it off his sword-blade Hiei casually tossed the small stone up and down in one hand with an unpleasant smile quirking the edge of his mouth. "This is the thing that tell the bits of your body how to put itself together, without it I bet you'd fall apart."

"No!" yelled the panicking Saint Beast. "But…"

"It glows when you're trying to reassemble yourself, which made to easy for me to find." holding it up he raised his sword near the still glowing stone.

"You _can't_ do that!!!" Genbu shrieked reaching up toward Hiei, trying in vain to get the little stone back, "Give it _back_ to me! _Give it back!!"_

"No." Hiei said flatly and he split the stone in two with one slice. Tossing the halves to the group he hopped off Genbu's shoulder.

The Stone Beast stiffened, his body crisscrossing with spider-webbed cracks that grew wider and wider until the separate pieces of Genbu fell to the ground in small cloud of dust. He wouldn't move again.

As soon as we were sure he wasn't gonna put himself together again three of us sprinted over to were Hiei was standing.

"Wow, shorty's cooler than I thought." commented Kuwabara to himself ignoring the glare said 'shorty' cast him as he sheathed his sword.

"That pretty cool." I told Hiei solemnly, "You completely… hey, you okay?"

Hiei's knees seemed to sink out from under him as he clashed a hand to his arm, blood running over his fingers.

I was shocked to see the seemingly shallow gash on his arm wasn't. It went on on the other side of his arm, running jaggedly all the way up to his shoulder. _'Man, that must to hurt!'_

"I'm fine," snapped Hiei as friendly as usual forcing himself to his feet. Kurama in the mean time had picked up the black cloak that Hiei had cast aside not long ago.

Somehow knowing that asking Hiei if he was alright would not be a good idea right now he handed it to Hiei who threw it on one handed, and using his white scarf to stanch the wound on his arm. Kurama made a sound of annoyance and gabbed the scarf, wrapping it around his arm in an effective bandage.

"So I guess your out of the running?" I asked him.

"No." he snapped and I saw Kurama smile behind his hand at Hiei's pride.

"Whatever you say." I replied then nodded toward the staircase that had we just won. "Weren't we in a hurry?"

"Let's go!" Kuwabara said.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**12:59 (at night).**


	6. Here We Go Again

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Writer's block is a curse.

Chapter 6** Here We Go Again…**

(Kurama's POV)

Yusuke turned back from the window and eyed Hiei. "How terrible is that wound?" he asked and I inwardly winced waiting for the angry comeback.

"Fine." Hiei grunted. "In a few hours it should be healed." _'So he says of course. There is a distinct difference between, healed and still sore.'_

He unwrapped the white cloth from his arm and replaced it in its customary place around his neck, now that the gash on his arm had stopped bleeding he didn't need it.

Not that Hiei would ever admit it, but the wound was most likely giving him a lot of pain, it was clear in the way he frowned slightly and held a hand over the gash in his skin. But if he isn't going to mention anything I would not either.

"Are sure your gonna be alright?" Yusuke seemed disinclined to let the subject drop. "We still have three more Saint Bests to fight."

Hiei snorted inelegantly. "I know that. And if your counting me out, that means we only have three more fighters left and one of them," he shot a pointed look at Kuwabara putting extra emphasis on the last couple words. "is worthless."

The barb made a soft whistling sound as it went right over Kuwabara's head, "Hey don't be so hard on Kurama short-stuff! Aren't you two supposed to get along?"

Yusuke sighed in exasperation. "Maybe I'm going out of a limb here, but I think he meant you."

Glaring at Hiei, Kuwabara snarled. "Is that so? Then maybe," he drew himself up proudly, "I should show you something! What in the world do you think I was doin' for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai, Urameshi? Letting you get better than me? Hell no! Spirit Sword!" he held out a hand and as he concentrated on it an orange glow appeared and formed a sword of spirit energy, which he pointed at Yusuke triumphantly.

"Hey watch it!" The Spirit Detective snapped.

Kuwabara seemed to enjoy showing off his new skill. "Ya' see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't got to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore! It's just my pure energy! And I bet it could kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun!"

"That depends on which finger I use," muttered Yusuke presenting a finger that was not usually shown in polite company.

It was interesting that Kuwabara has such a remarkable ability; it could be useful later on. _'If we lived to that later on of course.'_

Hiei's eye's narrowed slightly, the only change in his expression. "Well as it turns out he's only _partially_ useless."

And again those two were at odds.

"Okay, wanna you die?" Kuwabara swung his sword to point it at Hiei threateningly.

A slow evil smirk spread over Hiei's face. "I dare you."

"Hey!" Yusuke butted in, wanting to avoid bloodshed and gave then both a _'quit_ _it'_ glare.

"Yea, yea let him live," the tall red head muttered letting his energy sword drop. "I'm pretty sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do! Sword get long!" he shouted and his sword glowed brightly shooting up toward the ceiling.

"Wow, it comes with a spear attachment," muttered Yusuke, coating his words in sarcasm.

"I can make it any size I want it to be," bragged Kuwabara, "I know when Genbu showed I got a little… what's the word?"

'_Terrified is that word your looking for.'_

He grinned sheepishly, "Freaked! But that's not gonna happen from now on, my friends! Because Kuwabara's got the good stuff and…" he broke off as the energy sword he'd summoned shimmered out of view, leaving him to wobble on his feet, "Don't worry guys," he grinned giddily. "sometimes the sword just makes me a little dizzy."

"Your not making us look good." Yusuke growled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

And suddenly a ear splitting growl, no more a shriek, split the air into pieces and left us all wincing covering our ears, shaking the ceiling violently. Little pieces off mortar fell in a light shower of dust, indicating trouble to come.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound," Kuwabara called out over the din, "but I got a hunch it's our next enemy!"

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

The growl came again and this time a few stones started to fall from both the walls and the ceiling.

'_That growl sounds familiar… _very_ familiar. Oh no. Wait second, it's him, I remember him. And I wished I didn't.'_

"That is Byakko. And he doesn't sound very pleased." I said. _'Not that he ever does sound anything but angry.'_

Right on cue a large chunk of rock crashed down right in between Hiei and I, we both stepped casually out of the way in time to avoid being crushed.

At last Byakko stopped his ear-piercing howl, but the hall we were in was staring to collapse none-the-less.

"Let's go!" shouted Yusuke as the floor trembled under out feet.

We took fallowed his example and set off running.

(Hiei's POV)

As the scream of the second Saint Beast faded away we made it out from under the hall that collapsed behind us the impact slamming all of us together. We tumbled into a pile of arms, legs, and a damn sharp elbow in my ribs.

I bit the inside of my cheek as my arm flashed with pain. _'Damnit and Hellfire! Stupid toddler is going to die when I get out of here; this is far too much for my pride to take.'_

Sinking my knee into the person who had their elbow in me, I was able to jump up and out of the pile and observed it from the outside.

"Urameshi! That was my stomach you put you knee in!" Kuwabara yelled as he struggled to disentangle himself.

"What are you talking about that's _my_ stomach you put _your_ knee in!" growled the Detective back to him.

"This is no time to be arguing." Kurama commented calmly. I would have laughed if it wouldn't have been so out of character, Kurama stood on the other side of the pile hands tucked into pockets, not a hair out of place. He must have ducked out of the pile after I did.

A sudden muffled beeping issued from the depths of were the two humans fought on the floor, the fight having erupted soon after the knee in the stomach episode.

Detective stopped punching Kuwabara long enough to dig the stupid purple communicator out of his pocket and toss it to Kurama, who caught it of course, then giving Kuwabara the Moron another final punch he stood up, took the thing back, and flipped the devise open.

(Yusuke's POV)

"Yusuke you've got to hurry!" Botan almost shouted as soon as she came into focus on screen. She looked worried.

_'Really worried, and if Botan back in the human world was worried it didn't bode well.'_

"What's the matter, Botan?" I asked leaning in so I could see her better.

After spraying something off screen Botan tucked the spray can she'd used back into her jacket. "Listen Yusuke. I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects! I found a whole batch by an elementary school!"

"They're attacking kids now?!" Kuwabara clambered upright and hovered over my shoulder a horrified expression on his face.

"That's right." nodded Botan gravely.

Frowning I asked her. "I thought you said these insects only like to take over the minds of depressed people!"

"Well that's because," replied Botan, hefting her bat onto her shoulder. "depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also true for children, but if the bugs got into them I'm afraid… ah!" she looked up and broke off then suddenly the screen started moving so wildly that I couldn't see anything but a motion blur, like she was running.

After a few seconds of this I snapped. "Okay, you're afraid! I get it now finish your sentence!"

Botan held the mirror up as she ran so we could see her again. "Sorry, Yusuke but I'm being chased now!"

"You're being chased? Who by?" Kuwabara asked trying to wrest the Com. screen from me. I discouraged him with a solid punch to the gut that sent him to the ground busy trying to breath.

Sweating Botan glanced behind her. "By another guy under the control of the Makai Insects and this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running!"

Botan wrenched a door open and darted through slamming it behind her. "I've knock out all the other victims just by sneaking up on them!" she moaned leaning against the door.

A fist came strait through the door and hit the Com. Mirror, Botan dropped it so all we could see was dirt.

More crashing in the background along with the sounds of Botan's heavy breathing. "Well can't you run away or something?" I asked the dirt that I could see, banking of the fact that she could probably hear me.

"Or call for aid." suggested Kurama.

"Or run away you mean!" Kuwabara corrected him.

There was a scream and a sold thunk of a medal bat on human skull, then nothing.

"Hey Botan!" I shouted trying not to think of who might have been hitting who, "Botan!" She fizzed into focus on screen and below her I could see a knocked out blue guy. "Hey you got him!"

"Well I'm not making a career out of this," Botan snapped, "you go and destroy that whistle before I have to fight the whole city!"

"Right," I nodded and tucking the Com. Mirror away just as another roar split through the air. "easier said than done."

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:30 (morning).**

**Kurama vs. Byakko coming up.**


	7. Byakko Battle

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

I took out that entire scene on that big stone expanse, because I know Kurama fighting Byakko would be shorter than if Kuwabara. I'm taking a bit out of Genbu and Kurama's battle for the unveiling of the Rose Whip, also I took Hiei's lines at the beginning of this fight were the same as that fight's. A lot of lines have been shifted around or changed but are there in some form or another, Maze Castle is a little shifted around too.

Chapter 7 **Byakko Battle**

(Kurama' POV)

Before us lay a vast expanse of stone and just barely visible in the distance was the far wall. We had no choice of course but to run across it, no matter how un-stabilized the rock had become from years of enduring Byakko's roar.

"This is dangerous!" Kuwabara exclaimed after the stone beneath his feet crumbled away for the fifth time, Yusuke caught hold of him so that he didn't fall to a painful and flat death.

_'His powers of observation amaze me sometimes,'_ Hiei commented to me telepathically as he jumped over a bit of collapsing stone. _'I should mention that to him sometime.'_

'_Please don't,'_ I would have sighed but hadn't yet figured out how to do that through the mind speech. _'everyone is in a bad enough mood anyway.'_

_'What will you give me not to?'_ Hiei asked slyly.

I said saying the first that came to mind._ 'Ice cream.'_

_'What cream?'_

'_Ice cream,'_ I repeated then elaborated. _'A human food, dessert usually something like sweet… um snow.'_

_'Sweet snow… huh…'_ sent back Hiei. _'I like the sound of that.'_

Yusuke cursed loudly as he stumbled on a falling bit of rock and our silent conversation ended.

At last we reached the far side of the stone expanse and racing up some stairs around a tower (that Hiei, of course, just jumped to the top of) we found the door, which Kuwabara destroyed with a swift and slightly show offish slice, so we could enter.

Not that any of us really cared what happened to the interior of Maze Castle, it could collapse at will for all I cared, though I would prefer if it would wait until we were no longer inside.

A few more of Byoko's earth shattering roars and the entire Castle could fall in on us.

A rather embarrassing end to our mission.

(Yusuke's POV)

I was seriously curious about what this Byakko guy could look like, I mean, what sort of creature makes sound that could bring down a whole ceiling?

'Besides Kuwabara trying to sing that is…' 

The end of the hall sloped sharply downward and an iron door opened up onto the strangest room I'd ever seen. And believe me I've seen some strange ones by now.

It was a huge cavern like chamber with stone pillars rising up from a floor of lava that bubbled and steamed in an uncomfortable looking way. Falling into that would hurt in a charcoal-like way.

"Oh great," I muttered. "now we're walking into a preheated oven."

But my eyes didn't linger on the lava for long because they were immediately drawn to the huge creature standing on a pillar on the far side of the cavern, it was white with black stripes crisscrossing it's body, dressed in a yellow and red spotted toga like garment.

"Tiger." Hiei identified the beast, and I looked on the Byakko again, but this time with different eyes.

He was a tiger, now that Hiei mentioned it, though a tiger with green hair, clothes, and some seriously nasty looking fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory!" Byakko… growled, there was no other word for it, looking like he really, really meant it.

"It's huge!" Exclaimed Kuwabara starring in shock at the huge tiger, his mouth hung open so far it could have brushed the ground.

I agreed.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo." I remarked, grinning at our opponent.

Hiei stepped forward. "I'll go." he said, all business.

"Back off!" Kuwabara snapped suddenly grabbing hold of Hiei's arm to yank him back. "I'm going next!"

Hiei snarled, yanking his arm out of Kuwabara's grasp, wincing since that was the arm he'd hurt.

"If you wish to get yourself killed feel free," Hiei said with annoyance. "we will wait 'til you're done so we can get on with what we're really supposed to be doing."

Kuwabara glared at him, but was cut off, as Byakko suddenly started yelling, "Do not think your dominant because you tore apart Genbu. He was _weak_! He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the caste wall, that is why we didn't kill him ourselves! But I am a real beast and I have been caged in this place for so too long. Without prey. Without bones. Without blood. Until now. Humans, I will rip you apart and kill you myself!"

Then he roared so loudly that the ceiling shook, stones falling from it into the lava in hissing splashes.

"Apparently this guy likes braking things with the sound of his voice." I commented dryly, when he was done.

Byakko went on. "Hiei, Kurama." Both demon's eyes narrowed, "I'll feed your bodies to the fugaki!"

"Gee, how nice," I commented quietly under my breath.

A particularly large rock fell from the ceiling and hit the lava hard enough to make a loud splash.

"It's a long way down to there," Byakko commented. "I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me. Of course, your weak bodies will be broken ether way."

"Monster," Kuwabara sniffed. "he thinks he's so tough!"

Now Kuwabara's a strong guy, but somehow I was getting the impression that Byakko was too much for him.

"I think I'll take the kitty," I said cracking my knuckles taking some steps toward the edge of the raised stone bit we were all standing on.

Kurama came to stand beside me and shook his head, "You are our wild card in this venture, Yusuke, you're power is something best left for facing the leader of these Beasts. Let me take Byakko."

"You?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Hiei is hurt and Kuwabara is… left to an ill advantage against this opponent." I think this was his way of diplomatically saying he thought Kuwabara was out of his league. "I can fight this beast."

Seeing that nothing I could say would turn him from what he'd decided, I shrugged, "Okay if you what to,"

"Hey!" Kuwabara called out ignored in the background. "I thought I said I would take him!" No one listened to him.

Kurama nimbly jumped down off the rock outcrop onto a pillar. I wasn't really sure that he'd be okay, he seemed like he was a fighter, but I had no idea if he was good or not. I figured he was way to nice to be violent.

"Don't underestimate Kurama." I turned half round to Hiei who had just spoken.

"It's not that, it's just…" I smiled weakly at him, "You know…"

"Do you know why I choose him to be my partner?" Hiei continued seriously his eyes locked on the red head down below. "to avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle. And unbelievably precise."

'_Now that was some food for thought. That might have been one of the longest sentences I've ever heard from him.' _

"And now to fight," Kurama said simply.

Byakko gave a savage grin. "I think I'll use a special attack on you!"

And so saying he clenched his clawed hands and began to inhale as the air around him shimmered a nasty looking green black. Byakko placed his hands around his neck as green light began to show between his teeth.

"What is that?" I asked in surprise.

"Looks like something bad." said Kuwabara.

"Very bad." Hiei said for once agreeing with him.

With a muffled roar Byakko spat what looked like a huge ball of green fire that sparked with black light. It flew through the air on a collision course with Kurama!

"So it does exist." I heard Hiei murmur softly off the side.

At what seemed like the last moment possible Kurama leapt off the pillar to the nearest one, just as the ball of green stuff hit the pillar he'd just left and it turned to blackened rocky splinters that fell into the lava.

"Woa…" Kuwabara whistled.

"You like it?" Byakko asked with a grin that showed off his fangs. "I call it my Tiger Scream. Everything it touches instantly turns into a pile of ashes."

Kurama stiffened in surprise, this was an unexpected twist in the battle that, I could tell, he hadn't really expected.

_'Man, an attack that turned thing instantly to dust, now that was something that was going to make this interesting, or deadly. It depends on how much Hiei was exaggerating when he talked about Kurama's fighting ability.'_

Little did I know that he wasn't exaggerating at all.

"For years I've heard of a fighter who can destroy molecular bonds with the sound of his voice," Hiei said quietly stepping forward closer to the battle. "I'd never thought I'd meet him."

"So he can't use any kind of weapon on it?" I asked him.

Hiei looked back at me with a grin face. "No. Touching it would cause a chain reaction that would destroy him entirely, body and spirit."

Sifting his stance a little Kurama said calmly to the oversized tiger. "But an attack like that is only of use if you can hit your target."

"So the only thing you have left to do is to run." Byakko confirmed his statement with a growl and spat another of his Tiger Screams at Kurama.

He ran, jumping from pillar to pillar able to easily keep ahead of the flying green missiles rock falling into lava in his wake.

Kurama was doing fine until Byakko suddenly shouted. "Had enough?!" Holding his furry his in the air I watched as white daggers appeared between his knuckles. "Tiger Claw!" he proclaimed tossing the new missiles through the air.

They caught Kurama when he was halfway through the air between pillars and he fell onto one of the pillars, coming skidding halt in a tangle off blood, purple uniform, and red hair.

"Kurama!" I screamed, when he didn't get up. _'He'd stood no chance! I couldn't believe it! He couldn't be…'_

But then he slowly pushed himself up to his knees, climbing to his feet, holding his hand across his slashed stomach. Another Tiger Claw had cut across his shoulder, ripping a gash there too.

Once upright he looked better, though.

"So it seems that I have under estimated you Byakko," he remarked casually.

"You surprise me," the tiger smiled toothily. "fighting despite the frail human shell your wearing."

"I would much prefer to fight in a different form, however I do not have a choice in that at the moment." Kurama replayed grimly, his face set.

"That's very noble but the truth is you've already sighed your own death warrant! Like all my victims before you, my Tiger Scream has proved too much." Byakko was wrong there, Kurama was easily able to avoid those green things. There was no way he could have him trapped. No way.

"Clarify please," Kurama said, still holding his hand to his bleeding stomach. "you have missed every shot that you have aimed at me so far."

Byakko's yellow eyes glimmered with laughter. "Yes but while you were frantically running for your life, I've ensnared you !"

Kurama's green eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Spreading his arms wide Byakko indicated the cavern around. "Take a look around you. I've destroyed every pillar within your jumping reach." A quick look around I saw he was right, without anyone noticing Byakko had destroyed every pillar in Kurama's reach. "You have nowhere to go. Except of course the pillar I'm standing on. With all of your effort, you might be able to reach me, but then I'll kill you myself. I'll let you choose your way to die. Ether burn up in the lava… or beaten by me."

"Kurama." I said softly worried then I turned to Hiei in desperation. "Can you reach him?"

"There's no need." he replied deadpan.

Byakko laughed again. "Even running away will not let you win against me!"

"Yes Byakko," Kurama said calmly. "I believe you are right." he reached into his hair and brought out… a rose?!

Let me say that again.

He reached into his hair and brought out… a rose?!

_'What the hell?'_

"A flower?" I asked in surprise.

"Now that's weird." commented Kuwabara, "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think it's a good idea."

Hiei muttered something turning but I could have sworn it was ether "What a fool." Or "Byakko's merely a tool." Take your pick on which.

"Of course," Kurama said holding up the rose so we could see it better, "It's not an ordinary rose." he whipped it through the air in a dramatic gesture proclaiming. "Rose Whip!"

And as if things couldn't get any stranger, the rose slowly shed its pedals and lengthened into a long whip. When the thorn end of it fell on the rock ground it made a _clink_ like it could really cause some damage. Kurama's new weapon was long and thorny. _'Things were looking better.'_

"Well everything's coming up roses." I commented as random petals floated through the air, burning up as they hit the lava.

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest. "It smells girly, I don't think I like it."

"Oh sure," I retorted. "I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens."

"Shut up!" he snapped at me.

For the third time Byakko threw his head back in mirth. "Oh, but what can you do with a fancy whip when your all the way over there?"

"Well then," Kurama said, quietly taking a few steps back so that he was on the far side of the pillar away from Byakko.

"You time's up! Make your choice!" yelled Byakko, putting his hands to his throat and let lose another Tiger Scream.

Coiling his whip in his hand, Kurama ran from the far edge of the pillar to the other side.

"He's jumping!" Kuwabara exclaimed in surprise.

I could barely believe it.

_'Would he make it?'_

_More importantly could he make it?'_

Kurama sailed through the air and for one horrible gut-wrenching second, I thought he was going to make it.

But I wasn't right.

He didn't have enough momentum. Kurama began to fall toward the lava just before Byakko's pillar.

"He won't make it." Hiei said bluntly.

"No!" Kuwabara shouted as Kurama fell strait down.

"Actually I lied," the Saint Beast smirked down at the falling demon who was fixing him with a murderous look. "you never could have reached me!"

All of the sudden the rose-whip wrapped around his thick arm, from the other side of the pillar! Kurama came into view form swinging up over the edge of the pillar using his whip's hold as a way for him to find momentum.

"He used his whip from underneath me to attack!" Byakko shouted in surprise. Right as he'd been falling Kurama must have swung his whip under the pillar to the other side wrapping around Byakko's arm and using that to swing up and around.

I knew the guy was smart.

Kurama nailed Byakko with a kick to the jaw using all that momentum that he'd gained, both of them toppled off the pillar together.

Right down toward the lava.

"Kurama!" I screamed, as if by doing that I could take him away from a fiery death.

Byakko hit the lava with a screech and a hiss and sank. In seconds there wasn't even a ripple left.

I stared in shock. _'No. No way. Kurama couldn't be roasted, it wasn't possible! I had just meet him only a little while ago, he had a human mother who was probably wondering were he was right now, and Hiei…'_

Hiei was standing at the very edge of the platform of rock, I couldn't see his face but his stiff posture told me that he was angry.

"Wait look!" Kuwabara pointed.

Pointed at the pillar.

And at the fox demon who was clinging to the underside of the rock with one hand rose whip in the other, looking all too innocent.

My feet seemed to move on their own, and without really thinking about it I was there at on the pillar, both Kuwabara and Hiei following.

"You know," I said putting my hands on my hips and looking down on him. "You are the luckiest sun of a fox I ever meet." he just smiled tiredly at me.

Laughing I offered him a hand

"Fox?" asked Kuwabara confused. "What do foxes have to do with anything?"

But of course we just ignored him.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:00 (morning).**

**Kuwabara vs. Seiryu next.**


	8. First Meeting, Third Beast

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

I stretched out the battle with Seiryu so that Kuwabara can take more time to fight him.

Chapter 8 **First Meeting, Third Beast**

**----------------------------------------------**

Far away in Spirit World Koenma was patting himself on the back for 'his' brilliant idea of sending Kurama and Hiei after the two other detectives (never mind that the ogre had suggested it to him).

The godlet toddler rubbed his hands together with a pleased grin, of course this brilliant plan of his was going to work, it was _his _after all!

**----------------------------------------------**

(Hiei's POV)

After a seemingly endless repetition of stairs, stairs, and more cursed stairs the passage opened up into a wide room full of large closed doors.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Shouted Yusuke staring in dismay it the numerable doors.

"Hmf, It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle." I commented, they should have known this was coming its not called _Maze _Castle for nothing after all.

Looking at me Yusuke grudgingly said. "Well, that makes sense."

"We must be careful." Kurama cautioned eyes warily scanning the doors. "It's something of a legend," I bit back the scathing remark I was planning and let him talk. "in the beginning before the barrier wall was created around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters," _'Him among them maybe.'_ I thought. "came in search of the beasts. None returned. But the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who entered the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors. All but one end in dead ends. There are no second chances, unavoidable traps line the incorrect passageways. So you see…" he left off fixing the others with a serous gaze. "a poor choice seals our fate."

"Okay Mr. Sensitive," Yusuke turned to Kuwabara beside him for some strange reason. "This one's all yours."

Gazing round the Fool frowned as if thinking was hard for him. Probably it was.

"Second door on the left," he grunted at length, nodding in the direction of one door that looked no different than all the others.

Yusuke shrugged. "You heard the man. Lets go."

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" I asked acidly not moving an inch.

Kuwabara only smiled. "I'm sorry, shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but your just gonna have to trust me on this one." he moved over to the door placing a hand on it. "but I can sense something behind this. Something scary." with one push Fool pushed open the door he'd chosen.

(Kuwabara's POV)

Beyond the door in the light cast through it was one of the most terrible things in the world, something I never could stand… "Ahhhhh!" I screamed stumbling back and flinching in revulsion. "I hate mice!"

The scary little thing squeaked and ran into the darkness.

Yusuke snickered. "Gee, Kuwabara, and that speech of your was getting so dramatic."

I shot him a look that I was positive would rival one of Hiei's . No words were needed.

No one said anything.

It wasn't like we had to. You see a door, you walk through it, it was the first simple thing we'd done in a while.

At the end of a long and luckily eventful hallway, without any of the really painful traps Kurama had mentioned, a pair of large forbidding doors stopped our progress. They were flanked by these huge dragons that looked like they might have been carved out of blue stone, both snarling at us.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked, eyeing the carving with distain.

"Perhaps," Kurama commented. "that is the mark of the Blue Dragon. And judging from the odor, I'd say the beast is inside."

The way he said Blue Dragon you could tell it was capitalized. I wasn't about to ask about the smell part.

There was this weird aura all around, that was making even my bones cold and there was icy mist on the air.

"Yea and he doesn't feel very nice." I said. 'Doesn't feel very nice' was the only words that I could find for it, but there was something really wrong here, something off with that aura.

The huge doors slowly swung open on their own, gushing cold mist. Before all of this, door opening on it's own would have scared the hell out of me, but I've gotten used to freaky doors in this place.

There's been a lot of them.

Hastily we went up the few stairs, entering the room beyond the doors cautiously.

It was a huge camber painted a lighter color than the rest of the castle, numerous pillars propped up a heavy ceiling, and shadows flickered everywhere cast by the torches set on the walls. Mist hung over the floor in curtains that felt really weird. It was double; no triple the size of Byakko's chamber and the total opposite of it. Were Byakko's place had been burning hot, this place was ice cold.

"This mist is alive." Kurama said quietly with a little surprise.

"Must be some form of Spirit Energy coming from ours Beast's body," Hiei replied.

'_Wow what a time to be chatting about something as mundane as a bit of mist? Talk about being calm before a fight. Boy these guys were weird.'_

And then the voice came, booming out of the mist, soft but threatening and really icy. "You have done very well to come this far. But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

We all jumped to attention each looking in a different direction, but I don't think any of us could see who was talking, I know I couldn't.

"Where's that coming from?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke muttered then said in a louder voice. "come out Dragon! This whole hide-and-seek thing is getting annoying."

Of course Yusuke always has something cool to say during a fight, though not as cool as something your truly could come up with, but it got the job done.

"As you request." The voice came again and then the mist parted dramatically to reveal the second to last Saint Beast.

He was huge.

"A giant!" I yelped in surprise. 'Cause the Ice Dragon was huge!

You could almost mistake him for a human; if you missed the blueish skin, cold yellow eyes, and the fact the he was, like I said before, a giant! He wore blue clothes that looked kind of Chinese with a dragon on it, whose back ridge made up shoulder ridges. The guy looked really scary! Not that the other Beasts hadn't been scary but this guy had this coldness about him.

"You may call me Seiryu."the Ice Dragon proclaimed, "I am here to end your lives intruders."

Yusuke got that insolent look on his face he always get when he's about to spit out a smart remark. "We'll he's no dragon, but he is sure ugly."

Seiryu scowled angrily. "It is unwise to such thing to you executioner." Then his expression changed a little and he snorted. "It appears we have another guest."

None of us had notice until the Saint Beast had mentioned it, but there were sounds coming from some were in the chamber,

_Shuffle, shuffle drrrrag, moan_…

The energy felt really familiar to me for some reason, like I had felt it before and not to long ago.

"Ah you guys," I started uncertainly. "I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" I trailed off as the sounds got closer.

_Shuffle, shuffle drrrrag, moan_…

"It's coming from behind us!" Kurama said with surprise, 'cause I bet he recognized it too. Ignoring Seiryu for the second we all whipped round face the door. That energy, it was…

The door was pushed open a second later by an all to familiar figure that none of us ever wanted to see again. A very charred looking Byakko stood in the doorway, bracing himself on the edge of one the massive doors, his fur blackened and charred, his clothes not in much better shape.

"You must help me!" he cried to his comrade, loosening his grip on the door and limping toward Seiryu and us.

We hurriedly made way for the Tiger as he walked awkwardly through our group, "You've got to be kidding me," Yusuke growled. "this guy's still around?!"

"Please Seiryu," Byakko begged the Ice Dragon, " these cowards, they tricked me in my own lair," he stumbled the few more steps, "they hid their powers 'til the end. You must help me recover!" He reached out to his teammate beseechingly but Seiryu just coldly backed away.

"You are no longer wanted here." he said flatly, in an even tone, "You are a disgrace." Seiryu fell back into what looked like some sort of fighting stance out of one of those ninja moves, (like one I'd watched with Suzuru not two nights ago), with one fist back and the other hand raised and open.

Byakko must have recognized that stance because he fell to his singed knees pleading. "No! Seiryu! I can help you destroy them! It was only a small mistake! Please!"

His pleas feel on deaf ears, as Seiryu's fist began to glow with a bright blue light.

"Ice Dragon!" he proclaimed loudly, as he leapt toward the fallen Saint Beast shoving his fist out.

Byakko only had time for one last roar before he was completely covered in smooth ice.

"What the…?" Yusuke sputtered out.

"He's frozen." I said in shock.

Both demons didn't say a word, grim looks on their faces. They must have known what was coming, even if we didn't.

Seiryu lashed out hard kick right to Byakko's frozen chest, and the ice cracked into pieces, clattering to the floor along with the pieces of the former Saint Beast.

It wasn't a sight for the squeamish, needless to say.

Chunks of ice with Byakko bits still clinging to them littered the space between us and the Ice Dragon, blood was spayed all over the floor in wet puddles. I guess only the outside of Byakko was frozen, leaving his guts and stuff non-frosty so when he fell apart… it was something I was trying hard to not to thing about.

"You were right about my fog energy," Seiryu said, calmly observing the carnage in front of him as if it was a bunch of flowers, not the remains of his comrade. "by lowering it to subzero level, I can wrap my enemies in ice."

'What on earth was he talking about?! Wasn't Byakko one of his own?' 

"You heartless jerk!" Yusuke gritted out between clenched teeth furious (and he wasn't the only one!). "How could you just kill off one for your friends?!"

Seiryu spat one the floor, it froze and hit the ground with a soft _chink_ but the message was clear enough, friend obviously wasn't the way he would put it. "He was a weapon not a friend. And like a cheep sword he rusted."

"This race of beasts has no loyalty." Kurama said quietly, his eyes on the Dragon in front of us. "Alliances are made to gain power."

"Exactly," Seiryu agreed. "once Byakko out lived his usefulness, there was no need to keep him."

"Enough chatting!" I yelled angry beyond word, how could these guys not care about their teammates!, "I'm going to fight you here and now, and your gonna be so beat up when I get done with you, that boss of yours is gonna run screaming like a little girl."

Seiryu's scowl hardened. "As much as I wish to battle," He cast an eye around the blood-splattered room. "I do not wish to linger in the same room as such a weak beast." Whether he was talking about Byakko or us that just knocked me up a little higher on the 'really ticked off meter'. "And this room is no longer suitable for combat. We shall continue this later, farther in."

"Hey don't you go!" Yusuke yelled indigently.

But it didn't stop Seiryu.

With a gust of blue mist, the Ice Dragon disappeared.

For about two minutes we all stood there just staring at the place were Seiryu had been only moments before. It was Hiei who snapped out of it first.

"What are all of you doing standing there?" he growled, already halfway to the door across the room. "Don't we have some annoying things to go kill? The longer we wait the longer I have to play babysitter."

Yusuke grinned, for some reason thinking this was funny, though he's got a weird sense of humor. "We can't have that, can we?"

After casting a glower in the general direction of Hiei I headed over to the bits of Byakko, taking off my blue coat and laying it over the head of the dead Tiger.

"An appropriate gesture." Kurama said from behind me.

"A stupid Sentimental gesture." snorted Hiei.

Yusuke waved at us from at the door. "Come on let's go get Seiryu, I want to bash his scowling face into the floor."

The three of us headed toward him. "I wanna do that!" I shouted to Yusuke. "It's my turn!"

(Kuwabara's POV)

You'd expect the evil lair of an Ice Master would be cold. Duh. That's a given. But this room made that last one look like a shoebox, all huge pillars and icicles hanging from the ceiling like stalactites… _'Or is it stalagmites? Can't remember which. Anyway back to the point._

_This room was frikin' enormous!' _I thought in awe.

Well sort of to the point.

We all stared in stunned amazement at the vast chamber for about, oh, a millisecond. Then we saw Seiryu standing in the far end of the chamber half in and out of the mist, and we forgot all about the ceiling.

Yusuke stepped forward, his face set in a way that told me that he was about to deliver one of those cool sarcastic remarks. With Urameshi you could tell sometimes.

But the Ice Dragon lifted a pale blue hand to halt whatever Urameshi was about to say.

"A riddle for you." he said in a booming voice.

Yusuke blinked, thrown off, and frowned. Behind me Kurama and Hiei spread out, giving each other room to act, I guess, if it came to that.

Seiryu continued, "My master needs time to finish what is started in the human realm." A cold finger traced it's way down my spine as I thought of Botan trying to stop to Makai Insects back home, and felt a wave of anger. '_How could this guy just stand there so calmly while lives were at risk!'_ "Listen to the rhyme well, I assure you, your lives will end if you fail. For that is all the better for me." A smile that stretched a little to far appeared on Seiryu's face, "And here is your riddle:

Hanging in the air

Mist's icy ties

A sound spells out,

Your own demise."

"I ask you if you could repeat that," asked Kurama coming to stand next to Yusuke, "but first can you tell us what your master intends in the human realm."

The Ice Master's smile grew a little wider, and he said nothing as if he waited.

"Do you have an…" Kurama cut off what he was about to say quickly and froze.

We all looked at him as the redhead slowly lifted his hands up.

There was something odd about his fingertips, something blue that shone in an strangely familiar way.

Ice!

Little by little it crept forward up his fingers, to the wrists, and to his arms, leaving shining blue ice in its wake. Kurama's eyes went wide as we all stared in horror at his arms at were froze in place.

"What the…" Urameshi stopped suddenly. He lifted his hands up too.

Ice was beginning to grip at his fingers. "Oh crap." he said, as the ice raced up his own wrists.

Kurama was trying to move his feet, but the light frost on the floor had sunk up over his shoes and locked him to the floor.

"Get this stuff offa me!" growled Urameshi in anger glowing blue as he powered up. But this looked like it made the ice spread faster, down his arms, up his legs, and over his chest.

Kurama now was almost completely covered almost to his neck, plants erupted from his hair, tendrils sinking beneath the ice and starting to crack it, but it was no help, because the ice was just gabbing the plants too! With one final _crackle_ it met over his face, and Kurama was completely covered.

Yusuke got out one last croak before he suffered the same fate at the frost's grip. Beneath the glassy surface, I saw his panicked expression distorted by the ice. Kurama looked calmer, but his face was paler than it usually was.

"What is this?" Hiei said, voicing aloud what we were both thinking. He reached forward and gripped Kurama's arm in his hand. His hand began to smolder with heat and the ice beneath beaded with water.

Across the freezing room Seiryu's brow knitted, "That is cheating." he said and flung up a hand. "Ice Dragon!"

And everybody knows how fast Hiei is, (it's hard to forget after all), but as he whipped around to face the attack, the arm that gripped Kurama's twisted. Maybe it was the pain from his wounded arm, moving that way, or maybe it was the surprise of the attack, but in any case Hiei was caught full on by the Ice Dragon and was blasted backwards.

My mouth hung open as I registered the midget being smashed into the wall. There was a sickening _thud_, and a limp body slid to the floor where it was then covered in ice. Inside Hiei's eyes were still open, but his pupils were tiny pinpricks of red.

I was the only one left!

And lucky for everybody I'd figured out the riddle, before anyone else too. Boy was the Great Kuwabara smart!

(Hiei's POV)

It was cold.

Very, very cold.

And as I felt my body drop to the ground and felt the ice wrap itself around me my only thought was about the last fighter left.

The Moron.

'_We're doomed,'_ I thought.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**Sometime very late at night, my clock's broken.**

**A cookie to anyone who can guess the answer to the riddle.**


	9. Ice Fight

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Nobody guessed the riddle, most though a little too hard about it. I feel bad, it's a really stupid riddle, one of those right there things.

Chapter 9 **Ice Fight**

(Kuwabara's POV)

Ever try to solve a riddle? Sometimes, it's one of the hardest things in the world to do. The more you think about it, the farther away the answer seems to go. Then, suddenly, it comes to you, and everything clicks. Then you wonder why you didn't see it before.

In this case no one had had any time to find an answer before becoming iced, but I did. Somehow, I of all people, figured it out. Okay, I know pretty well that I'm not the brightest guy on the block, but right now I was the only one in the room who wasn't a Popsicle.

"And so you are the last one left?" Seiryu might have framed the sentence like a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

I glared at him, unable to answer because if I did, I would freeze too. The solution to the riddle was so simple that it was stupid. If you talked, you froze. You inhaled the mist in the air more strongly and you got icy.

"And you've guessed my riddle?" another question that was more like a statement.

I nodded, trying to keep my face from showing anything I was feeling, and Seiryu flicked his hand. Instantly, the vapor that had been hanging in the air all around us disappeared as if it had never been there. Releasing the breath I had been holding I saw it mist out in a blue cloud.

"You may speak now."

Glaring at the Ice Dragon, I bit my lip and debated whether or not to. On the one hand I could end up icy or on the other hand, I could be able to fight back. Without saying the words I couldn't discharge my Spirit Sword, but I couldn't use that if I was frozen!

I decided to gamble on it. Flinging out my hand, I shouted. "Spirit Sword!!" I grunted with concentration as the orange light gathered in my hand and became a sword.

Seiryu raised a black eyebrow. "Impressive, you can create a sword with your energy alone."

'_Boy am I getting tired of that 'I know you can't beat me, so don't try' tone in his voice!'_ And with that thought in mind, I ran full tilt toward the Ice Dragon brandishing my sword for all I was worth.

He sidestepped out of the way and my momentum carried me past him. Far too many nights spent watching samurai movies didn't go to waste. I planted my foot and turned the lunge into a turn, swinging my Sword around at waist level. And then Seiryu did something I never thought could happen.

He caught my Spirit Sword.

Let me say that again, in case you missed the importance of that the first time. He _caught_ my Spirit Sword. In his bare hands, no less!

The corner of his sneer curved up in a slightly insane way that made my stomach turn. But when I felt cold at my fingers, I knew something was really wrong.

My eyes darted downward to see that ice was crackling around my Sword. I let go of it quickly, it faded from being instantly. The ice that had almost gotten my hand fell to the floor and shattered as I staggered back, summoning another Spirit Sword just like the last.

Seiryu fell into the stance I had seen before, when he did Byakko in, and shouted, "Ice Dragon!"

I dove to the side and landed with a hard _thump!,_ slightly winded. The Ice Dragon missed, but not by much, and I could feel the back of my school jacket freezing over. Scrabbling at the buttons, I tore them open and threw the jacket to the floor.

"You missed!" I shouted tauntingly at Seiryu, shivering a little, "All that showing off and you can't even hit me!" Bravado, mostly, but I had my wounded male ego to nurse here.

Seiryu's eyebrows knit and I knew I had annoyed him a bit. Then he said out of nowhere, "How long do you think a human can hold his breath?"

I blinked and lowered my sword. Talk about off subject. "What are you talkin' about?" I asked.

His yellow eyes wandered toward Yusuke and the others.

A really bad thought hit me. "You mean they can't breathe in that?!"

"Not yet, but soon," He replied calmly, "Once the air caught with them runs out. And I ask you again, how long do you think a human can hold his breath?"

Anger coursed through me so strong I almost saw red. _'How dare this guy do this to my friends! I'll rip him apart for hurting them!'_

With a roar I lunged at him and swiped at the Ice Dragon, getting in a few good blows before he darted back beyond my reach. I came after him and struck again and again, but every time he ducked out of the way. At last I had to stop and try to catch my breath, feeling the cold on my bare skin and regretting the loss of my jacket.

Showing that sneer again, Seiryu pointed toward the ceiling and something began to rumble. Quickly, I looked upward, and saw that the huge stalactites of ice that hung from the ceiling were starting to quiver and jiggle.

"Uh-oh," I said, and the first one fell with a crash that rattled my teeth. Ducking out of the way, I only just missed one stalactite, only to get slammed by another. My shoulder felt like it was on fire with pain as the titanic piece of ice stabbed through the skin.

I meet that floor with another _thump,_ feeling things start to turn black and my Sword fading away…

(Hiei's POV)

As the Fool passed out, he missed the entire room erupting in flame. Stalactites evaporated in seconds as Seiryu stared around in horror at his melting weapons. This was how long it had taken me to wake up and melt my way out of the ice.

Slowly I came to my feet, feeling muscles wake up again as I moved. Seiryu caught sight of me and frowned deeper.

"You were able to escape." he said.

I came forward, out from behind the two frozen forms of the Detective and Kurama, slipping a mental tendril toward him.

_'Fox?'_

The reply came back sounding strained and breathless, '_Hurry.'_ he said simply. _'Hiei, hurry.'_ There was no more after that. Another reason to kill Seiryu fast and painfully.

Casting an annoyed glance at the Fool, who was laying on the ground with his shoulder bleeding, I stepped in front of him. "I fight now," I said, ignoring the pain from my sword arm and my tiredness. "You can disregard the Clown." but as I reached under my cloak for my sword hilt I felt something that made me stop.

I had thought that Kuwabara was unconscious however, I was wrong. He grabbed my ankle tightly.

"You're… not." he could barely talk for trying to breathe. "You're not going to fight… my battle."

I glanced down at him with distain. "Stay down, Fool, you can barely stand."

He shook his head and repeated. "My… battle."

We held eye contact for a long second, and perhaps something passed between us, but later I wasn't able to say exactly what it was. It must have been something though, because I did what was one of the stupidest things I have ever done.

I backed down.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, breathing like a bellows, blood flowing from his shoulder.

"You're fighting me," Kuwabara proclaimed to Seiryu.

He spread his hands. "Who I fight first is of no meaning to me, you all will die in the end."

The Idiot flung out his hand and shouted. "Spirit Sword!"

Laughing, Seiryu said. "Fool, you can not reach me standing over there."

Gritting his teeth the Clown said, "We'll see about that! Sword Get Long!" and at his command, his orange bladed sword extended across the frozen room.

Seiryu's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the Spirit Sword that seemed to be growing out of his chest.

"Im…impossible," he wheezed out. "you can't kill me! I will strike one final destroying blow!"

"I don't think so," Kuwabara said softly, and Seiryu fell dead on the stones of the floor.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**12:00 (at night).**


	10. Hiei's Plan

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Hiei plan is somewhat different here, things being inverted after all. It wasn't very creative, but I thought it might work. I got the idea from the first YYH Movie (The shorter one). I thought it was odd how quickly Yusuke figured out what Kuwabara was planning. I wanted to explain this here.

Chapter 10 **Hiei's Plan**

(Kuwabara's POV)

"Hack, cough, _gasp_.

Wheeze, cough, hack.

Cough, hack, _pant_."

"Jeez, Yusuke, cough up your lung while you're at it, would you." he glared at me, then launched into another coughing fit.

It was a full five minutes since Seiryu had died. Right after he had, the ice had shattered and Kurama and Yusuke had been released. Yusuke was still coughing, though Kurama was fine. Guess nonhumans can hold their breath longer.

"Are you okay?" I asked the demon.

He nodded "Yes." And I noted that he wasn't holding his hand to the stomach wound anymore, it looked like it had stopped bleeding. _'Must be nice to heal that fast.'_

"Wheeze, cough, hack.

Cough, hack, _pant_.

Hack, cough, _gasp_."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "If he's going to die, could he hurry up with it?"

Casting an angry look over at the midget, I slapped Yusuke on the back a few times. "Come on you heard the man, hurry up with it."

"Hack, cough, _gasp._

Wheeze, cough, _hack_… Shut up." he spluttered out, "I'm working on it." from the sound of it, he was. Four more minutes later he climbed to his feet breathing at a more normal rate.

"Alive?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yeah, sadly."

Kurama stepped in on our tentative male bonding, suggesting. "We don't have much time, I suggest we go on."

Yusuke and I left off our glaring and agreed with him, we headed in the direction of the stairs.

Just before we began up the stairs at the far side of the room Yusuke turned to Hiei. "I saw you melting that ice while I was frozen," He put a hand to the back of his head in resignation, "Man this sucks, if you use those moves next time we fight, I'm going to be screwed."

His hands in his pockets Hiei pushed by him. "Maybe." he said quietly. We all gaped at his back. Yusuke blinked in surprise.

Shading my eyes I squinted at the retreating shrimp. "And where I thought he was going to say 'Well of course, you fool.'" I commented.

Kurama smiled, "Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he is beginning to like you, Yusuke." Yusuke looked forward at Hiei with an odd look in his eye, but then the corner of his mouth twitched upward. I knew that smirk. It's the one he uses when considering someone he grudgingly respects.

A shiver ran down my spine, now that is scary.

**----------------------------------------------**

Back in human world the humans possessed with Makai Insects began to lumber toward a new goal.

"Kay…ko." One of them said in a long drooling drawl, "Kill… Kayko Ukimura…"

(Kuwabara's POV)

Our shoes clattered on the steps loudly, and we hurried up them toward the top of the long flight. The really, really long flight.

The something hit me like a bolt from the blue, making me gasp and stop on my step.

On a step above me Yusuke turned back. "What now?" He snapped. "Got cramps?"

"My whole brain just felt like an ice cube, I think something bad's happening," I frowned. "on earth."

"No telling now long we've been here," Kurama pointed out. "The beasts have most likely organized a counter assault using the Makai Insects."

Hiei cast a glance back at us. "Only one more," he reminded us. "let's not waste time." Yusuke, Kurama, and I nodded in agreement.

As we headed on, Yusuke looked worried, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

(Kurama's POV)

Yet again we ran, up the steps up until at last we came to the top.

"Hurry it up!" Yusuke shouted to none of us in particular, mostly voicing frustration.

"Shut up!" snapped Kuwabara instantly.

_'Stunning word play, gentlemen.'_ I thought on an open broadcast to Hiei, not wishing to waste actual breath on it. My wound was closed, but throbbing resentfully. The skin didn't enjoy having to heal the same area twice in as many days. I kept a hand to it lest it reopen.

A storm always raged around Maze Castle, but no rain ever fell, and a large crackle of thunder sounded as lightning lit a building in the distance. Yusuke and Kuwabara in the front pulled up suddenly at the sight of it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yusuke asked, seeming to speak for both humans.

_'Hiei, I never got this far when I came here,'_ I sent to Hiei wordlessly. _'I studied floor plans, but I don't remember this tower, though how I could forget it is beyond me. Do you know if the last Beast is in there?'_

Hiei replied aloud, not being one to waste words "It's the watchtower. I'm sure that's where he is."

Clenching his fist, Yusuke said. "Fine then, let's drag him out."

Thunder and lightning boomed again and we were off. The running resumed until Yusuke's pants pocket chirped. He didn't stop, digging out the Com. Mirror on the run. "What now?" he snapped.

"Small problem," I heard Botan say. Hiei and I exchanged raised eyebrows.

Sweat seemed to pop out on the back of Yusuke's head. "Ah! Kayko?!"

_'Who?_' Hiei asked me.

I wasn't surprised Hiei didn't recall. _'The girl remember?_'

_'Oh. Her. This could be bad.'_

_'I think Kuwabara's feeling 'something bad' before might have been a premonition for something after all.'_

_'I doubt it.'_ scoffed Hiei.

"I had to pick her up from school, Yusuke," Botan continued. "it seems that every infected person in the area is looking for her."

Yusuke's expression was stony as he stopped. "What?"

There was real panic in her voice as Botan said. "And I don't think they want to talk." _'She has a talent for understatement.'_ "I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!"

"Did you say kill?" asked Yusuke, surprised.

"So, that's what my premonition was," Kuwabara said solemnly.

'_Ah, see I told you,'_ sent I to Hiei who spared a second long glare for me, then turned his gaze back to the Com. Mirror.

"The Beast must be using the Makai whistle to order…ah!" Botan broke off and there was some muffled shouting as the glimpse of the screen I caught over Yusuke's shoulder showed anything but static.

Shouting at the Com. Mirror, Yusuke shook it as if it would help. "Hey, Botan, are you there? _Botan_!"

There was no response.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." said Kuwabara.

Yusuke slid the Com. Mirror into his pocket. "We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can!" he took off running and we followed.

The running part could be a problem if we kept up much longer, I was down to some of my last dregs of energy, most of it going to patch up my stomach wound. Hiei, I was sure was most likely in a similar predicament, the way he had been the last to start running hinted at it, however I had no idea about Kuwabara. We needed it get this over with.

Once near the watchtower we stopped again to collect our wits. "Okay guys that is one spooky tower." Kuwabara commented.

I frowned. _'If the cliché holds…' _"The last beast should be one the top floor."

"Then let's climb some stairs," Yusuke determinedly said, and I wanted very badly to groan.

That urge was squelched quickly as Yusuke paused, and his head turned toward one of the little entrances beside the main door. Slowly, something emerged from it in a shambling gait.

As soon as I saw them I knew what they were, there was no mistaking the leaf like hair and green skin, these were Cultivated Humans.

"What are those people?" Kuwabara asked, shocked. There was a large number of the Cultivated Humans spread out in front of the door, silently blocking our way. "Whatever those guys are it's gonna take us a year to beat them all."

Which is exactly what the last Beast wants. "Yes, considering out time restraints," I said. "This could be a real problem."

"I've had dealings with Cultivated Humans before. They don't feel pain, or fear." Hiei commented his voice steely.

Kuwabara was furious, "What kind of twisted monster do you have to be to turn humans into something like that? Where ever Kayko is she's in some trouble."

"Like hell she is!" snapped Yusuke then muttered. "Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down. That's why I'm blowin' them all away with my Shotgun!"

I put a restraining hand quickly on his shoulder suggested. "Let's use out heads."

"What, you want me to head-butt them?!"

Ignoring him I went on, he would listen if he saw sense in it, "It's not wise to use your Spirit Energy. The more inpatient we are, the more mistakes we make." _'I'm not falling into that trap again, believe you me.'_

"Well how is head-butting them gonna help?!" he yelled, not seeing sense. "My Shotgun is the only way we're going to get past them!"

"No." It was Hiei who had spoken. We both turned to face him.

Kuwabara leaned in, "So, you got an idea?" he asked, half a question half a taunt.

He walked between Yusuke and I and halted in front of us staring at the tower, "Set your eyes on the first window," three windows were set high in the wall above the entrance, "that is your door." Hiei claimed.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but I forgot to bring my pogo stick." Yusuke said, stress easy to read in his voice.

"Yeah, how do expect us to jump that high?" agreed Kuwabara, I didn't say anything knowing Hiei would explain.

"I'll need you to listen closely." he began. There was a lightning strike and we all considered his plan.

"I might just work." I commented.

Kuwabara snorted at the idea that Hiei could come up with a good plan.

**----------------------------------------------**

Kuwabara gritted his teeth in determination as he readied himself.

"You'd best not blow this, Kuwabara." Yusuke reminded him, though he wasn't listening.

"Don't worry, I'm like an ox!" Kuwabara shouted back to him taking off toward the tower. Hiei and I were right behind him hands to our weapons as we dash headlong.

Bowling into the Cultivated Humans, Kuwabara sent them scattering the sides, taking out my Rose Whip I cut down the three on my side as Hiei started to clear the ones on the other, keeping them from Kuwabara.

The human meanwhile had set his feet and summoned his Sword. "Okay Urameshi, come on!" he shouted, and Yusuke started running. "I just hope you aren't too heavy. Spirit Sword Extend!" as the orange Spirit Sword grew long Yusuke jumped up and landed on the blade.

With a grunt of exertion, Kuwabara swept the Spirit Sword up and over, catapulting Yusuke up into the air. The momentum sent him face first into the ground, but his eyes, like ours, were riveted to the Detective flying through the air.

"It'll be close." I said.

And it was. Yusuke caught the sill by his fingertips only, quickly scrambling up into it.

Kuwabara laughed in relief picking himself up. "We did it!"

Turning back to look down on us, Yusuke grinned. "Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad." he muttered, then shouted. "You guys have fun with the veggie-heads!"

"Don't die on me, okay?" Kuwabara shouted back to him. Yusuke gave him a thumbs-up and disappeared from view.

The Cultivated Humans drew closer, "Poor guys." Kuwabara turned back to the enemies. "I'm gonna feel bad kicking your butts!" his fist knocked one to the ground.

I backed off from him, leaping up and landing in the middle of another group where I would have full range for my weapon, and Hiei did the same.

'_Five.'_ he sent to me, meaning the number he'd dealt with.

Smiling I held up the coiled Whip and set to work.

'_Nine.' _I replied a minute later.

'_Twelve._' Hiei retorted.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:34 (at night).**


	11. Meet the Last Beast

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

I'll attempt to change most of the cussing, but there will be some. Well if you've seen the unedited YYH, I guess you've already heard it, so does it really matter?

Yusuke's fight will be much along the same lines, however what the others are doing in the meantime will change quite a bit.

Chapter 11** Meet the Last Beast**

(Yusuke's POV)

The last flight of stairs passed in a blur as I went ahead alone, bursting out of the top and into the chamber where the last Beast was waiting for me. I hoped Kayko was all right. '_She had better be okay! This blow stuck a little too personally.'_

It was a big room with a domed ceiling and a huge screen on the wall. There was a chair in front of it, but I'd didn't see it at first, because the screen drew my eyes and held them.

Onscreen, two familiar people were busy running for their lives. "Kayko!" I said, shocked. "Botan!" A blue faced infected human reached for them, but Botan tripped him and the girls ran past.

An eerie tune met my ears, one that was like nothing I had ever heard before, an unearthly tune that grated on my ears. The player sat right in front of the screen, some sort of misshaped flute at his mouth.

"Put that thing down," I snapped.

The last Saint beast rose, the shadows all over the room cast over his face, then he walked into the light. He was a tall, human-looking guy with yellow hair barring two red bits in front. He wore some sort of Chinese like clothes, but one ribbon floated above his head to wrap around his arms. I remembered something I had heard Kurama say when I was talking to him before:

"The more human looking the demon you face is, the more powerful they are. Some of the most dangerous ones out there you could pass on the street and not notice."

If I passed this guy on the street, I would spot him right away, but he was a looked a lot more like a human than the other three Saint Beasts.

Slowly, he blew a few last notes on the whistle, then lowered it. "So nice to see you in person, after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long." his voice was lighter than I would have thought. "I am Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts."

A bird with bright green feathers landed on his shoulder. "And I am his dear Murugu." she chipped in.

Jeeze, just what I need, a talking bird.

My teeth gritted, I watched over his head at the screen were Kayko was still running.

"I've been watching your dear Kayko," Suzaku said, pointing over the screen with a thumb. "It's amazing how much humans resemble animals when they're being hunted." his stupid bird laughed and flapped her wings to keep her balance.

I so didn't have time for this. "Here's the deal. Pull your zombies off Kayko. And then, I'll only pull out one of your lungs."

"And if I refuse?" asked Suzaku evenly.

"Then hold your frikin' breath!" I shouted impatiently.

There was no sound from the screen, but I could see Kayko screaming as an infected human loomed over her.

Smiling, Suzaku said lightly. "You are very fortunate, Yusuke. Not everyone's girlfriend gets to star in a horror movie." I made a frustrated sound. "Of course, the films in my city are somewhat different. Demons usually don't care about happy endings."

I was clenching my fist so hard my nails were digging into my skin. "You think you can control me?!" I snapped, then lunged. "Control this!"

Looking briefly surprised, Suzaku quickly jumped backwards as I came forward. As we both moved I sent punch after punch at him, but he blocked every single one. _'I_ _don't believe this!'_ I thought in astonishment._ 'he's blocking me with one stupid hand!'_ There was grudging respect on Suzaku's face, but I couldn't break past his guard.

Drawing back, I punched once more as hard as I could. Leaping up and to the side in that 'I weigh about as much as a feather' way demons do sometimes, Suzaku dodged my hit so that all I caught was the floating ribbon.

Craning my head back I shouted at him, "Bad choice." my finger glowed. "Funny thing about hanging in the air, it's really hard to dodge! Spirit Gun!" '_Perfect shot!'_ I thought with relief.

Suzaku used his fist to bat my Spirit Gun away like it was nothing. _'What?'_ My mind was screaming at me that this was not good. His bird thing shrieked and swooped to the side to avoid the deflected bolt, it blew half of the roof away. Outside, it was still storming. Rubble fell and made the floor shake, but I held my ground.

Landing lightly, Suzaku said. "Your blast is very powerful." He sounded interested.

'_He knocked my…that's bad._' I gulped.

After blowing away the smoke that steamed off his hand, Suzaku continued. "You actually made my hand numb with that last attack. It's a good thing you can't hit me with it."

Suddenly I felt very out of my depth. _'Six months of misery with that fossil Genkai_ _and my Spirit Gun still gets whacked!'_ I thought angrily. _'What was all that time worth if I'm still getting my butt kicked!'_

"Let me hold the Makai Whistle for a while, while you drain away his life." Murugu suggested.

Suzaku shook his head, "Thank you Murugu, but that won't be necessary. I'll destroy him with one hand."

"Hey, thanks a lot!" I snapped.

The wind inside picked up, coming through the hole in the roof. "I just love the renovation," commented Suzaku.

"You're welcome," I replied, feeling like there were two conversations going on here.

In response Suzaku held his hand up to the sky.

"Ooh Suzaku," squealed the stupid bird, "You're going to use that technique on a human? You're going to die!" she sang at me, "You're going to die!" We both ignored her.

Lightning stuck down through the hole and directly onto the last Saint Beast in a pillar of yellow light, I shielded my eyes against the light. Suzaku's hair stood on end, but he seemed to be… holding the lightning…?

"Give me a break!" I screamed at him in pure exasperation. "Who does this guy think he is?! You can't hold lightning!" apparently he could.

A ball of the yellow stuff formed in his hand, which he brought down to his level. "Are you ready?" Suzaku shouted over the sound of the lightning, and he probably didn't want an answer because he took across the floor toward me.

Gathering my muscles under me, I sprang up into the air and Suzaku did the same.

"Strom of Torment!" Suzaku shouted, as I came down toward him and he leaped up.

But at the last second, I threw myself to the side; however in midair I felt pain stab through me. I screamed as it became too much, my extremities twitching, and I fell to the floor hard, not in enough control to be able land right. On the ground I tried to stop twitching, but couldn't move otherwise.

I could hear Suzaku make an approving noise and the damn bird saying with glee. "Look at him writhe, I just love it when they do that!"

My mind meanwhile was running around in little electrocuted circles. _'I thought I dodged him!'_

Bit by bit I tried to get on my feet; about as far as I got was my knees. A shadow fell as Suzaku stood over me. "You'll find the lightning will seek you out like lightning to a rod." I kind of figured that out. "But take heart, you are the first human to ever survive my technique." '_Doesn't that make me feel great?'_

"You must feel so proud," Murugu said smugly.

I was half way up and my mind was still racing. _'I've got find a way to block that. I can't take another one!'_

"You have much more Spirit Energy then the other pawns King Yama sent after me in the past," Suzaku was still talking; guess he likes the sound of his own voice. "But it will never be enough to defeat me. As soon as you rise I'll have to finish this. Why don't you stay down and watch the end of Kayko's movie?" The idea put a bad feeling in my stomach.

Rising to one knee I gritted out, "She's not easy to shove in a corner you know. She's no fighter, but she's plenty tough. And she's not following your stupid script." Suzaku chuckled and his bird used a wing to cover her own sneer. An idea tickled at my mind. I slipped my shoes off putting my hands in them. "She's not" I stood up straight, "and neither am I!" clapping my shoes together, I challenged. "Let's do this, lightning-man!"

Suzaku laughed out right at that. "I trust you're not serious."

Murugu shrilly laughed too and took off from his shoulder. "Don't you see what he's doing, Suzaku? He thinks he can block the lightning with his rubber shoes. You're truly an idiot," she told me. My idea seemed stupider by the second. "You might as well block a cannonball with paper!"

"Why don't you go lay an egg or something?" I snapped at her, not even sparing a glance in the bird's direction.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Suzaku smiled. "You are my perfect justification of why demons should take the place of humans on earth! You're an idiot race that deserves extinction!" lightning crackled down again to gather in his hand. "Prepare yourself!"

He leaped into the air again, bringing the lightning ball to me. "Die at the hands of Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts!" I thrust my shoe-covered hands at him, but when they met my shoes were burned away in an instant.

Blue light flickered in my hands. "What the…" Suzaku began in surprise.

"It's my turn!" I dropped the energy and socked him across the face. He wasn't expecting that, and took it full force.

But he landed and settled into a crouch, quickly figuring out what had happened, "This boy is smarter than I thought. He used Spirit Energy in his fists to make a shield against my attack. The shoes were just a ruse to hide behind." I love smart villains, you don't have to explain much to them.

"Beast Boy, your movie's a flop." I held up a glowing fist. "I'm assuming you won't mind if I make a few changes."

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:00 (at night).**


	12. Lightning Rod

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Yusuke's fight is the same as it is in the show, sorry if it drags some, I'm rather found of those scenes.

Chapter 12 **Lightning Rod**

(Yusuke's POV)

The storm still raged as Suzaku and I stood frozen in a momentary standoff, me with my hand glowing, and he still clutching at the Makai Whistle in a ready stance.

"Out of this whole plan you made one big mistake!" I said, as the blue energy on my fist crackled, Suzaku drew back a little, "You went and pissed me off!" my bare feet slapped at the floor as I charged, letting lose a yell. "Take this!"

He dodged my original hit and brought up one arm to block the volley I threw at him. I panted, feeling sweat trickle down my face as I kept it up, send hit after hit at him. Suzaku was panting too but, keeping up with me. Finally one of my hits glanced off his other arm, sending the Makai Whistle flying through the air.

"The Whistle!" Suzaku cried, both of our attention's switching instantly to it.

I dove for the Whistle, yelling in triumph. "It's mine!" but I spoke too soon. My whole body was stretched out reaching for it and I swear my fingers were centimeters away from the Whistle when Suzaku punched me from behind. Using the momentum, he caught the Whistle before it hit the floor.

"Almost." I gritted out and landed in a heap, but I wasn't about to stay that way! Using one foot I swept his feet out from under him and leapt to my own as he started to fall.

Grabbing Suzaku around the waist, I charged for the wall, one hand clutching the Whistle as I felt him clawing at my back with his free hand. A scream of rage tore itself from my throat as I slammed him into the stone. He hit hard, but not hard enough to stun him.

Summoning lightning to his fingertips, Suzaku wrapped them around the Makai Whistle, it conducted the electricity into my hand and I screamed again, but this time in pain. With a leap Suzaku went over my head and landed near the chair and screen. I wasn't on the ground this time, but I wasn't able to let go of my stinging hand yet either.

Suzaku braced a hand on his hip. "You really want this Whistle badly don't you? She must mean a lot to you." the screen on the wall had been sent into static though it slowly formed its picture again now that Suzaku had stopped hurling lightning around.

"That's none of your business!" I retorted, rushing toward him in a charge. But then I saw over his head how close the infected people were to catching Kayko and Botan; there was fear in Kayko's eyes mixed with panic. Without noticing, I slowed and came to a halt my eyes transfixed.

A smile spread across Suzaku's face. "I'm sorry, were you saying something? You seemed to trail off when you saw her in danger. You humans are so transparent with your feelings." he spread his hands. "Meet a female, and then you love her. Take her away, and you get mad." his purple eyes narrowed a bit. "Though I have to admit, your desire to save her is making it very difficult for me to fight you with one hand."

That bird of his swooped in close to suggest. "Let me hold the whistle. Then you can use both hands."

Closing his eyes Suzaku shook his head. "Have wisdom Murugu. If you hold the Whistle he'll take it." which was true, actually, but I wished he hadn't thought of that. "Yusuke, here will require a more drastic approach." he tucked the Makai Whistle under his arm and spoke to me directly. "You've already met my Storm of Torment. Allow me to introduce the other." spreading his legs out he widened his stance and clasped his hands in some type of symbol. Suzaku's hair and clothes moved even though there was no wind and he began to glow red.

"Nice posture." I cracked, but mostly out of nervousness. The Storm of Torment had been bad enough, what was about to happen?

For a few seconds I thought my eyes were blurring because of all the hits over the head but then I knew that wasn't true. I was actually seeing this!

"Man," I said slowly, "I've really got to get my eyes checked out!"

There was a chuckle from Suzaku as he seemed to multiply once, again, and once more. Wait there was no seemed about it! He was multiplying! Next second there were seven Suzakus lined up in front of me, each exactly like the last.

"This is the most advanced ability I have learned while waiting in this castle," said the Suzaku in the center.

The third one spoke next. "So can you guess,"

Another took up were the last had left off. "Which one of."

"These seven forms." The last said.

"Is the actual Suzaku?" one more finished.

They chorused. "Bet you can't."

"Bet you can't"

The Suzaku holding the Whistle laughed. "We all are!" they shifted into a new stance, "Black Prison Technique."

(Kurama's POV)

_'Eighteen.'_ Hiei challenged.

I cut down a few more Cultivated Humans and sent my latest number with a sigh. _'Twelve.'_ I was trailing behind a few numbers, sadly, Hiei's speed and what energy he had left were giving him a bit of a head start. Mind you, it was only a bit. We both were doing better than Kuwabara though, who could only knock them down one by one.

"We've got to find a way to get to Urameshi!" he said to me when the battle swept us nearby.

'_Twenty.'_ I shot to Hiei, then said to Kuwabara. "Yes, Kuwabara I have a strong sense he needs our help."

_'Twenty-four.' _Hiei was not talking and was more preoccupied with winning.

Punching another Cultivated Human back, Kuwabara growled in frustration. "We'll never get there at this rate!" he pondered the window Yusuke had gone in briefly. "Sword Get Long!" shouted the human, charging at the tower and bulling through any Cultivated Humans that happened to be in his way. Hiei and I watched in surprise as he tried to use his Spirit Sword to vault into the window. He almost made it… almost.

Missing the window Kuwabara slid downward landing hard on his back. Quickly both Hiei and I moved in to cover for him as he hauled himself upright.

"That was possible one of the most moronic things I have ever seen." Hiei commented, calm for someone facing almost unbeatable odds on dwindling power. _'Thirty-two._'

'_Thirty-eight.'_ I replied. "We need to get help to Yusuke, and as soon as possible."

"Got any ideas?" Kuwabara asked hitting one Cultivated Human so it fell into another.

Cutting three in half with my whip I said. "Yes I do actually. You and Hiei make a charge for the door. Get into the tower and I'll stay here to deal with the ones here."

"But we can't leave you!" Kuwabara protested.

"Yes you can," Hiei snapped. "otherwise these Cultivated Humans will only ambush us from behind on the tower stairs."

I could see Kuwabara was hesitant about it. "Go," I told him. "Yusuke needs you."

Swallowing hard, Kuwabara nodded understanding. His loyalty was slightly touching, if a little misplaced. Squaring his shoulders, he readied his fists and hit the front flanks of the Cultivated Human running, Hiei right behind him. Together they forced their way to the door, opened it, and started into the tower.

_'Kurama,'_ Hiei sent back to me_. 'we'll call it a tie for this time. Don't you dare let these nothings kill you.'_

_'I wouldn't dream of it, Hiei._' I replied. _'Good luck.'_

The Cultivated Humans paused, their small brains trying to figure out who to attack next. I reached up and massaged both temples, hoping that it might diminish the pounding headache I had from constant mental talking. It didn't help however. Wincing, I put a hand to my stomach feeling the blood-flow there, the wound having reopened once again.

I smiled, murmuring to myself. "So, this is how I make my last stand? I never saw it quite like this. Apologies, Hiei, but I think I lied."

And so wounded, tired, and facing insurmountable odds, I straightened my back and waited for the next attack.

(Yusuke's POV)

Suzaku was still enjoying himself. "This really is a magnificent technique. You see these aren't just copies or shadows. Each of us had our own freedom of will." he smiled. "Which makes for a very destructive combination of attacks!" _'Maybe they did all think differently, but they all wanted to destroy me, and seemed to all have the same idea about it.'_

Lightning appeared in the seven Suzaku's hands, forming the shape of a bow as I watched, a bow with an arrow aimed right at me!

I readied myself. "Prism Storm of Torment!" they shouted releasing their bolt as one.

_'Uh-oh!'_ went through my mind, but reflexes honed by Genkai didn't let me down. Summoning Spirit Energy to cover my fists, I was able to deflect the first five bolts, and dive out of the way of the third. It stuck the floor, sending stone fragments everywhere and I shielded my eyes with my arms. The last bolt struck me right in the shoulder.

The force of it took me off my feet and shook me like a rag doll, the volts making my twitch wildly. A guttural scream tore itself from my throat and I landed on my back, barely able to feel the impact past all the lightning pain.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**10:30 (at night).**


	13. What's Imortant to Me?

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

Isn't Cultivated Humans a mouthful? The Genkai flashback was a lot of fun to do, I worried about it at first but it turned out well…I hope.

Chapter 13 **What's Important To Me?**

(Kuwabara's POV)

_'I can't believe this! I never expected to be going into battle with just Hiei at my side!'_

"They never end!" I shouted in frustration as more Cultivated Humans poured down the stairs. Another Human went down under my first.

Hiei raised his sword. "Let's not waste more time." he cut two in half with one stroke. _'Wasting time, damn him! How were we supposed to go any faster?!' _The passage was almost lined with the Cultivated Humans, and we had to hit every single one down before we could pass.

Suddenly the tower shook so hard the stones trembled as lightning struck. Huge stones fell from the ceiling and both of us dived to the wall in an attempt to avoid them. The Cultivated Humans weren't so lucky, most of the ones nearby were crushed, and the remainder backed off in stupid fear.

"Come on!" I called to Hiei. "We don't have time to waste here!" I looked around then. "…Hiei?"

When I saw him I was surprised, he was bent, almost kneeling, and then I saw why. Two rocks had fallen so that his foot had been trapped in between at the ankle.

Gesturing at me wildly at me he growled. "Go! I'll catch up soon." it felt too much like when Kurama had made his stand. Too much like betrayal, even if it was Hiei, who I hated anyway.

But seeing the look in his eyes I knew Shorty was able to take care of himself. Taking a deep breath I turned away from Hiei, and charged up the stairs away from him. I felt the air heat up behind me and knew that he wouldn't be trapped for long.

What I didn't think of was what all the Cultivated Humans that I pushed past without striking down would do. I didn't think that they would attack Hiei while he was pinned, but then again, maybe that's why I'm always called the Moron.

I didn't think.

(Yusuke's POV)

I was lying there like a marionette that someone had cut the strings off of. Dimly I heard Suzaku saying. "Genuinely, Yusuke, I applaud your ability to dodge five out of six of my attacks. But I only needed one so I could finish you, and then take care of you friends." they were walking away from me like I didn't even matter, as if I was already dead to him. "As you die, don't be sad, ever since you stepped into my tower, you've been living on borrowed time."

"That shows you don't know me very well." the Suzakus turned back, surprised as I hauled myself from the floor and stood, panting and ragged, before them. "My whole _life_ has been borrowed time. Now give me the stupid Whistle!"

The lead Suzaku looked angry walking back to me. "Get down!" he snapped, hitting my across the face and send me to the floor again. "Is it possible you care that much for this girl? Well then, I'll let you stay and watch her die!"  
"Yes!" shrieked Murugu from somewhere above us. "She's going to die! She's going to die!"

I felt so tired _'…why get up?… I would only get knocked down again…what would it accomplish?'_

Lightning boomed above in the sky. "Pick him up." Suzaku ordered his other selves as he seated himself in his chair. Two of them gripped my arms and lifted. "Can't you drop these human feelings Yusuke?" he asked me. I was seeing bright stars bursting in my vision. "I will make you a king of demons if you promise to eat Kayko's heart."

"Go…to hell." I gritted out between clenched teeth.

Suzaku frowned, "I don't like that answer. What do you think, my dear Suzakus? Can we reform this boy's rebellious altitude?" one dragged my head up by the hair, so I was glaring right at their leader, who smiled back.

That was right as the two Suzakus holding me sent volts into my arms. My mouth stretched wide but I couldn't scream, it was a pain beyond even that mercy.

Dimly through all of it I could hear Suzaku talking. "We'll give you just enough so you won't pass out, floating in a constant state of pain. Then you can watch the last minute of Kayko's life. And look Yusuke," he was probably watching the screen again, but I couldn't see anything, feel anything, other than the pain. "It's getting very exciting. The final scene I believe. Can't you hear the dramatic music swelling? Bam bam bam…kind of sends a shock of terror down your spine. Don't you agree? On one hand, you're watching a distant tragedy on the screen. But on the other hand, you're its very cause."

The door has been opened," narrated Suzaku. "The killer enters. The heroine crawls into a corner and screams her last breath. Life's a drag isn't it?"

Though the mist in my eyes, I saw the screen where the infected human were gathering around the metal locker the girls must have taken refuge in. They laughed grimly as they picked up and aimed things at it.

"K-Kayko! Botan!" I shouted, wanting to warn them, to save them, or do anything!

On screen, the infected humans plunged their improvised weapons into the locker, denting it all out of proportion. _'If anyone was inside… they would have been…'_

"_Kayko_!!" I screamed.

Suzaku laughed. "Your girlfriend had become a pincushion. Let's take a look at how your friends are doing, not well I hope!" the screen flickered and changed to show outside the tower, where one of my friends was surrounded by Cultivated Humans. Kurama fell to one knee, hand to his stomach, dropping his Whip. The Humans kept coming even though he was down. I caught one last glimpse of his face before he disappeared under a wave of them; it was desperate and cornered. One hand clawed at the air briefly, then he was gone under the masses.

The screen changed once again. This time Hiei appeared on the screen, crouched in readiness with his sword in hand. His foot was pinned between two rocks and he slashed out at the Cultivated Humans that came too close. But many more pressed in, and I knew Hiei would probably not be able to hold them all off without free movement. He was hard pressed to keep them away even now.

Again the screen flickered, this time showing Kuwabara fighting his way up the stairs. He panted hard, clearly exhausted, running out of energy.

"Look at him." Suzaku said. "I wonder if he will make it up five more steps before he collapses. Your friend is probably burning up some of his life energy just to get in here." the screen went back to the crushed locker that Kayko and Botan's bodies were in, my heart sunk and Suzaku smiled. "But there's no point in being sentimental. Come now Yusuke it's time for you to join her."

_'They were all gone…all of them…everyone…'_ I clenched my teeth, the pain and despair making tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"I know Suzaku," Murugu suggested, I was beyond seeing but hearing was the last thing to go it seemed. "Make him die with one giant zap."

"That's fine. But let's make it slow!" more lightning was added and I screamed raggedly, tears leaking freely from my eyes.

"Your orange haired friend appears to be getting closer," said Suzaku. "I'll have to speed up your torturing to deal with him."

There was more pain then… and more screaming though I was hardly aware I was doing it anymore…I was hardly aware of anything. It seemed like I was drifting… drifting out of my body…away to somewhere else.

"_Hello! Moron!!"_ the voice was unmistakably Genkai's gravelly tones. "_You can't die like this."_

'_But Kayko…'_ I thought.

"_Oh give the girls some credit!" _she snapped at me. _"She's not dead." _

On screen the locker fell open to reveal that no one was inside. The girls leapt from behind the curtains and dashed from the room.

"Damn!" Suzaku cursed. "Must I do everything by myself?! That girl will die no matter how long I have to wait!" the screen flicked through a series of scenes, down at the bottom of the tower Cultivated Humans flew in all directions as Kurama blasted them away. Slowly, he made his way to the tower.

Hiei flamed ten Cultivated Humans away from him and then turned the flame on the stone that trapped his foot. It cracked and Hiei wrenched his ankle out of the gap.

Kuwabara was still going strong going through those Cultivated Humans like they were toothpicks.

I laughed grimly.

"You!" Suzaku snapped at me. "You think this is funny?! Let me teach you some manners! It's rude for the dieing to laugh!" he added more lightning and my scream was louder.

I drifted farther and farther away from myself…

"_Don't you remember one speck of your training?!" _the voice of Genkai demanded.

'_Get out of my head, you old bat!_' I shouted mentally. _'I can't think right now!'_

"_That's your problem. Remember!"_ she snapped…suddenly I was back at her temple… back in training.

_I was balanced on a spike, using my energy to keep upright; sweat rolled down my back as she growled at me. _

"_Focus your mind on the business at hand." Genkai lectured. "You give up on everything because you can't commit to anything." _

"_Let me guess, did you pick up that cute saying from a fortune cookie?" I replied angrily. "I'm trying okay?! You're working me to death here!"_

"_Approaching death is the key to your training."_

"_What?!"_

_"It is called training under critical condition." she explained, annoyed that she had to. "You must push your body past its physical limits. Power like this must be earned, slacker. I know that's a new concept for you. All your life you've had it easy. So what if you were born with a talent for fighting? Who cares. You never worked for it. It was easy. You always quit when the answer wasn't served on a silver plate." _

_I was angrier than I had ever been before. How could she lecture me when she hadn't grown up like I had? Did her mother ever forget she existed? Did she have to fight her way out of school almost every day? No, I bet she didn't! Blue power surged through me and I leapt up. "Shut up! _Shut up!! _I don't have to listen to you!" The leap carried me to the ceiling._

_"Look at all the energy you still have." she glared up at me. "Shows you're doing your training like everything else. Half-assed!"_

_Descending downward, I shouted at her. "You people are all alike! Trying to control me and tell me what's right! You're wrong! I don't have to listen to you!!" my finger was blue with energy. I so wanted to shoot her right now._

_"Yes, kill me to avoid your problem." the old bat leapt up and slammed me to the floor with a hard right. She landed and continued lecturing after I thudded off the floor. "It's time you bit the bullet and started caring about something with all you heart and energy. But you can't if you're always holding back in case it doesn't work. Concentrate, Yusuke. Then commit yourself all the way."  
"Okay…"I said to myself, "But what's important…?"_

I slowly came back to the tower room and the pain of the lightning. _'I've come all this way… but what's the big deal?'_

"Goodbye Yusuke." the lead Suzaku drew a lightning ball from the sky and held it at the ready.

_'I mean…what's it gotten me?'_ my fists clenched in the two Suzaku's grasps, they were slowly going blue. '_Why I care?'_

…I saw Mom crying…

…Kuwabara shouting, and then his Spirit Sword taking Seiryu through the chest…

…Mom crying…

…The look on Byakko's face when Kurama's hit took him over the side of the stone with him…

…Mom crying…

…Hiei's sword flashing through the air and Genbu falling into pieces, Hiei's triumphant sneer…

…At Genkai's tournament, Kuwabara and I arguing…

…Us falling under the Gate of Betrayal…

… Hiei striking the Winged Bat as Kurama lifted the lever to stop the ceiling falling…

…Kayko's kiss of life…

...Kayko in danger…

…in danger…

Kayko!

_'Because,'_ I realized. '_They need me.'_

"Be sure to hold him tightly." Suzaku held his lightning ball ready.

The bird flew around. "Wait, wait Suzaku! Let me get a better view!"

…Kayko…danger…

Spirit Energy coursed through my veins. "This is for my friends you jerk!!" I let lose a huge exposition of energy bigger than anything I had ever done before.

When the light cleared, only one of the seven Suzakus was on his feet. The original one and the one with the Makai Whistle through his belt, but even he looked battered.

"Did I just miss something?" he wavered. "Or did you just get five times more powerful?" Slowly four more got to their feet.

"Life is a drag, isn't it?" I said fist raised steady on my feet. "I can fix that."

Two Suzakus didn't get up. There were only five left. It was starting to look like I might win this battle.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**2:00 (at night).**


	14. Life Force

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

This is the second to last chapter, and things will be very different in the next one.

Chapter 14 **Life Force**

(Yusuke's POV)

Murugu swooped toward the ceiling. "I'm so exhausted of looking at this dirty human. Can't you finish him?"

"Of course," said the lead Suzaku. The remaining five gathered together. "I'm sure you recognize this by now." they aimed fingers at me ready to form bolts but the lightning arrows didn't come. "What? This can't be! I've used too much energy on him! I can't form the attack!"

I readied a Shotgun. "Well, isn't that a heartbreaker. I've got enough energy to serve seven. Shotgun!"

Spirit Energy bolts shot through five different chests and Suzakus bounced, fell to the floor, or hit the wall. The Makai Whistle clattered over the floor. None of the Suzakus got up.

"Like I said. Enough for seven…" I said as my sight blurred. I fell to the floor. "…and that's about it…hey, this stone feels comfortable…" '_Good thing too, looks like I_ _might be there for a while.'_ My eyes drifted to the screen were the girls were still running… An iron pipe slammed into the side of Botan's head and then both of them were trapped.

"Destroying that Whistle is their only chance." I looked around for it. "Please by nearby…" catching sight of it my heart sank. "It's far away…typical." _'Story of my life.' _Slowly I crawled across the floor, reaching out for the Whistle.

Murugu swooped down and hit the Whistle so it rolled out of reach. "I'll never let you reach it!" she landed nearby it.

"Really. I was just thinking about how a hot meal it just what I need right now. I bet you taste just like roast chicken." I aimed a finger at her, crawling a few lengths closer.

The bird was rattled, I could see that, even though she didn't try to let her voice show it. "You're just trying to scare me! I heard you say you didn't have anymore energy."

I grinned. "Yea not enough to take down another Saint Beast, but I've got enough to deep fry a smart-ass bird. But hey, if being lunch meat is something you've always been curious about, then go ahead, touch that Whistle again."

Her feathers fluffed out in panic, and she stepped back. Murugu's foot touched the Makai Whistle, making it roll another few inches away.

Blue light burst from my finger and she imploded in a _poof!_ of feathers. I stared at my fingertip in awe. "I have no idea were that came from," I commented to the room in general.

(Hiei's POV)

My sword cut another Cultivated Human in half. I had to face it now, if I didn't free my foot, I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. There were too many. Ankle throbbing, I wielded my sword with my last dregs of energy. My foot twisting painfully as I moved. It could be broken, but I doubted it. Most likely it was twisted.

A group of eight Cultivated Humans loomed above me, and I moved into a ready stance, made awkward by the fact I was crouching. But my sword had gotten stuck in the last Cultivated Human, and I had to abandon it. Instead I raised my arm over my head summoning fire. Nothing came.

The hand grabbed my arm, though I shook it off. Another fastened around my throat and _squeezed_. Magically it's head fell off.

"Hiei, how did you manage to get yourself into this situation?" Kurama cut down the rest of the nearby Cultivated Humans in a few lazy strokes.

I made a disgruntled noise and massaged my throat.

"Why aren't you with Kuwabara?" he asked, and I pointed at the rock on my foot. "Oh, I see."

"Get this off and we can catch up with the Clown soon enough."

Eyeing the stones for a moment, Kurama said. "I think I might be able to shift the lower stone down the stairs."

"Do it, then." I snapped.

He coiled his Whip around one stone and hauled on it. The stone was at an angle and it was on the stairs; both things combined made it shift quickly. That made it look too easy.

Wincing, I gripped the other stone and used it to haul myself upright. Hesitantly I put weight on my foot. It held, but ached persistently, drowning out the pain from my arm.

"Can you walk?" Kurama asked me.

"Of course," I snapped. Which was almost true.

(Yusuke's POV)

The Whistle was millimeters away from my fingers as I reached for it. "You're… safe, Kayko." I whispered.

A foot descended on my fingers, grinding them into the floor. I gritted my teeth.

The original Suzaku was attached to the foot, bruised and battered with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Murugu, the last thing you did for me was stalling him long enough to let me recover. But you really are a fool." he told me. "If you could still use your Spirit Gun, why didn't you use it to destroy the Makai Whistle?" I didn't think of that, oh crap! "Your final attack," he continued. "it was very powerful, but I'm afraid it won't accomplish what you wish. It wasn't strong enough to kill me. And that will prove fatal to you. All your precious energy, wasted on me."

He kicked me in the side, and I rolled across the floor. I got to my feet shakily. "Hah, go look in a mirror. You're just as injured as I am." he laughed and I snapped at him. "What?!"

"You still don't understand the depths of my power do you?" He held a hand in the air, it glowed yellow. The other Suzakus disappeared into nothing and turned into ghosts that he effortlessly absorbed.

"Hey, that's their Spirit Energy." I said slowly, then I figured out what was happening. "He's using the spirits of the other six to heal himself." slowly the rips in Suzaku's clothes disappeared, along with the bruises and cuts.

"Let me ask you something of a philosophical question," Suzaku said. "If you take the lives of yourself to save yourself, is it murder?"

"Freak."

"Now, now. Don't get emotional, I'll bring them back if it means so much to you." he fell into the stance that I had seen before. I was speechless.

'What the…Oh hell.' seven Suzakus stood before me again.

"Black Secret Technique, the Prism of Seven Restoration!" they said gleefully.

I was horrified. '_After all that, he's back to normal!'_

They pointed at me "The only way to defeat me is to kill all seven of us at the same time. But you're far to weak for that now." all seven of them pointed to the sky summoning lightning to them. "I know precisely what my problem is with you."

Another spoke. "I have been treating you like a normal human, when it is obvious you are not."

The next took up from were the last one left off. "I'm not sure what you are,"

"But this time I'll fire enough Spirit Energy to send King Yama to his grave!"

Together they all shouted. "Prism Storm of Torment!"

(Kuwabara's POV)

I was hacking down Cultivated Human after Cultivated Human, but it seemed like there was no end to them! Panting and really, really starting become exhausted I paused. But I had to get to Yusuke! He was in trouble, and it was up to the Great Kuwabara to save him!

The masses kept coming down the stairs, not caring that they were going to their deaths. I didn't even care if these were some kind of human, they weren't intelligent at all, just shells of things.

Of course, there were thousands of them, and that wasn't helping. By now my arms felt like lead, and every time I lifted them it was like I was swimming through water.

"Kuwabara!" I turned around to see one of the gladdest things I ever saw. Kurama and Hiei were running up the stairs toward me. "Behind you!" called Kurama.

I half turned just in time to see the Cultivated Human that was about to hit me slide in half.

"Look sharp, Fool." Hiei snapped, picking a bit of vegetation off his sword. "Being tired is no excuse."

Glaring, at him I plunged back into battle, secretly glad that I had two comrades at my side. After a long time we finally pushed through the lines and broke onto a different part of the stairs. There were no more Cultivated Humans to bar our path, but the stairs spiraled around freestanding.

We dashed up them as fast we could without tripping and falling over.

Again the tower rumbled and stones fell. We froze in place. I summoned a Sword and held it ready just in case. We only had a few more times around on the stairs to go, we couldn't let this stop us!

"The biggest lightning eruption yet," Kurama said. "the last Saint Beast is getting desperate."

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them." Hiei muttered.

"Don't say that!" I snapped at him. There was another rumble and the stairs in front of us fell.

Kurama frowned, looking back. "The stairs behind us are going, too." He was right. The only part of the stair that hadn't crumbled was the bit we were standing on. Yards away the stair continued but it was far out of grabbing range.

"Now what are we going to do?" I said.

There was another rumble from above, and we all glanced worriedly at the ceiling. Who knew what was happening to Yusuke up there…

A huge stone fell from above right toward were we were standing.

(Yusuke's POV)

My toes skidded over the floor as I was thrust back. I crossed my arms at head level to protect it. _'This is embarrassing. I'm being blown back by his stupid energy!'_ Suzaku was still powering up and any feelings that told me I might be able to beat him had long sense fled. _'My Spirit Energy is completely dry. I can't do anything!'_

"The lives of you and your miserable friends are all coming to an end at the same time." overhead on the screen Kayko drew back from all the infected humans that surrounded her. She drew the unconscious form of Botan closer to her protectively. "I love good endings." The Suzakus leapt into the air to form the attack.

One thought was screaming around in my mind. _'I'm letting them down! I'm letting…'_

"Now it's over!"

All seven fired.

I summoned a shield that held up for only a few seconds, then the bolts burst through and pierced my arms and chest but only on the sides. They didn't hit anything vital, but it still hurt. Again I screamed and fell to the ground.

"The lightning energy had missed its target?" Suzaku sounded surprised. I lay on the floor resting for a second or two. "I don't see how that can…" he trailed off and stared at one of the red bits of his hair that hung down. It was cracked, and buzzed with sparks. "Oh-no my antenna! His first attack," the last Saint Beast realized what had happened instantly. "He must have damaged it without my knowing. These antennas are my guiding lights for my attacks. They've been dipped in hard armor. And yet he still made one crumble. All this time I've _halfway_ missed!"

Halfway was enough to really hurt though! _'I'm so tired of being electrocuted.' _I drew myself up stiffly.

"You are not human, Yusuke, but I will kill you. Even if it takes me a thousand tries." All seven summoned lightning and spoke in unison. "My poor antenna won't allow me a direct hit, so I will just have to tear you apart piece by piece!"

_'Damnit, Yusuke!'_ I told myself. _'Think of something! You can't take another hit!'_

(Kuwabara's POV)

Hiei tossed his sword and it sunk into the stairs that we couldn't reach. Kurama got his Rose Whip wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He turned to us. "Needless to say, hold on tight."

_'Wait, we're swinging across on that?!'_

(Yusuke's POV)

_'Spirit Energy is so stupid!' _I was on the floor again. '_It doesn't give me enough_ _energy to do anything except sit up and watch everything go wrong!'_ a deep well of anger was tapped inside of me. I had never been so helpless! How come I couldn't do anything!

There was no sound on the screen, but somehow I heard Kayko calling out to me. "Yusuke!"

"Kayko…" I gritted out. An infected human swung a pair of scissors down at her.

_'She needed me! She was calling for me!'_ "Yusuke! _Yusuke_!"

_----------------------------------------------_

Back in the human world, an energy pulse sent the scissors out of the hand of the possessed human that held it. It was Yusuke's energy.

_----------------------------------------------_

"That's it," I growled, on my feet in an instant. New power fountained inside me. My eyes filled with white but my vision seemed even more clear than ever before, energy was buzzing around me like a blue halo.

Suzaku looked surprised. "What's this? Were… is his energy coming from?!" I didn't even know or care at this point. "His life! He's using life energy from his body! He's actually willing to sacrifice his _life_ for her?" he glanced back at the screen that staticed wildly. "What will he profit from that? Such power? Prism Storm of Torment!" they fired and I threw up another shield that held longer. A few burst through and one hit me spinning me around but I kept going. Nothing would stop me anymore. I didn't care what it cost, Suzaku was going down!

"Shotgun!!" I flung everything I ever had into this.

…from far away I thought I heard someone call my name…and I saw things losing there edges and blurring… the Makai Whistle breaking into a thousand pieces…Suzaku's eyes going blank… _'For you Kayko'_… _'I'm sorry I couldn't be there to…'_

No more…

_**----------------------------------------------**_

In human world Kayko opened her eyes to see that everyone in the hall but her was passed out on the floor.

_**----------------------------------------------**_

(Kuwabara's POV)

There was a huge explosion of light as soon as we got up to the tower room. When it cleared, Maze Castle burned, bodies of Suzakus lay everywhere, and Urameshi was sprawled on the stones not far away. Most of the roof was gone.

One Suzaku brought himself up to his knees. "I was wrong about you again, Yusuke. It wasn't that I lost because you weren't human. I lost because you were…feelings are your power…touché human…at last… I understand…" he fell to the floor, his eyes glassy.

The last Saint Beast was dead. We had won. But was the price hard to reckon with.

"Wake up, Urameshi!" I shouted, willing him to open his eyes. "Let's go home!"

Kurama put his hand to Urameshi's throat, finding the pulse. "I'm sorry, he's expended all his life energy. His heart is stopping."

There was no way I could let that happen! "Then I'll give him some of my own! He needs human energy, not the demonic stuff you guys have!" I also kneeled down.

"That wouldn't be very wise," Kurama said. "your body is still badly injured from your fight with Seiryu. Any more strain on it could kill you." Hiei watched all this, poker faced.

I didn't care! "Me and Urameshi both jumped into this train together. And we're gonna come out alive or we're not comin' out at all!" I braced both hands on his chest. "Here goes Urameshi!" Channeling into him, I gave it what I had left. If it killed me, so what? We were coming out of this alive! I knew it!

(Hiei's POV)

Kurama sat down and leaned back against a piece of rubble. "Well, I suppose now we'll have to return to the living world carrying them both on our backs." He seemed amused at the turn of events.

"Like I said, babysitting." I snorted. "But here's what I don't get, why save her if he died in the process?"

A shadow of a memory passed in front of Kurama's eyes. "Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons."

I turned back to where the Fool was transferring the last of his energy to the Detective. I watched him collapse over him, both exhausted and senseless.

"Hn." I said. "Maybe there are reasons for a person who's lived _there_. But I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without taking up someone else's slack." I waited for him to reply, but he didn't. Turning to see why, I let out an exasperated sigh. Kurama had passed out against the piece of rubble. I gritted my teeth muttering to myself, "And how the hell am I supposed to get these three back on my own?"

No answer was forthcoming.

**----------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**1:00 (in the morning).**


	15. Happy Ending More or Less

**Inverted Maze Castle**

Dane Soar

The very last chapter!

Chapter 15 **Happy Ending (More Or Less)**

(Yusuke's POV)

I drifted for a really long time in darkness…there was nothing there…I didn't know anything…couldn't think of anything beyond the darkness…didn't care about anything…why should I?… hadn't I done enough?… could I rest in piece?… or maybe…maybe…

The sound of bird song filtered through the darkness, drawing me back to life, or what ever was supposed to come next…

Opening my eyes, I blinked at the light, sitting bolt upright when I realized were I was. I wasn't in Maze Castle anymore. Where I was I didn't know, but it wasn't there.

"And so, you are awake." I looked over to were the voice had come from. Kurama was leaning against the opposite wall.

Then I noticed that I didn't know the room I was in. "Where am I?"

"Kuwabara's room." Kurama said. "back in the human world. You've been sleeping for three days straight."

I winced, feeling my body ache like I had just fought a really hard battle and almost lost. _'Oh wait. I did.'_ "It feels like I've been out for a while. Jeez. Three days." I rubbed my head.

A smiled crossed Kurama's face. "I'm afraid your school looks like a war-zone and most of the classes were canceled. We've phoned your mother, and she knows you're alright."

"Wait…we?" I remembered something. "What about Kayko and Botan?" And now that I thought about it, "Kuwabara too, where is he?"

Kurama averted his gaze.

Looking where he was I saw a body lying on the floor, covered by a sheet.

"You were dying, Yusuke," explained Kurama, "And Kuwabara tried to give some of his life energy in an attempt to save you. I'm afraid that he did not survive it."

"He's dead?" the breath froze in my chest. It couldn't be. Kuwabara? I couldn't relate the thought of him with the body on the floor. "But what about Kayko and Botan?"

He didn't look at me.

"What?" Leaping up I grabbed him by the front of his school uniform. "What about them?" I shouted into his face. "Hey, you'd better do more than look away and tell me what happened!!"

The door swung open. "I'd recognize that yell anywhere!" Botan's voice said. "What's up, Yusuke?"

Letting go of Kurama, I gaped at the door in shock. "Botan…" then I saw who was behind her and said faintly. "Kayko…?"

The body on the floor sat up suddenly and pulled the sheet off himself. "Oh my gosh that was great!" Kuwabara guffawed, very much alive.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke." Kurama said, covering his mouth but obviously laughing. "It was Kuwabara's idea." both the girls were chuckling too.

From between laughs Kuwabara choked out. "You…should have…seen your face, ha ha ha!"

I bristled. "Come here you jerk!" seizing him around the head I put him in a headlock. "I'll show you look!!"

"Hey! Hey!" he yelped in pain.

(Yusuke's POV)

The sun was setting and Kayko and I were walking along the sidewalks, our shadows stretching in front of us. _'Oh man,' _I thought, hands behind my head watching Kayko's back ahead of me. _'I really screwed up this time. Bet she's still mad at me for ditching her at the movies, not to mention pulling a Houdini for a week and not telling her anything. Like, say, about the zombies that might be coming after her and… guess I should tell her something. Usually I just let her hit me a few times and then try to explain myself.'_

"Um… hey Kayko." she paused and I ran around her so that I could see her face, saying all at once. "Everything's my fault and I'm a jerk, so just hit me okay?"

Kayko planted her foot and brought her hand down. I braced myself. _'Here it comes.'_

But her hand, when she brought it down all the way, didn't impact with my face. Instead Kayko held a finger up. "I'll forgive you on one condition. I got Botan to fill me in on everything up to this point, but the next time you go off on one of these cases, you have to promise to tell me about it." she took her hand away and her voice got softer. "You've made me feel like a fool, the way everyone else around you was in on your little secret life except me."

I shuffled my feet a little, and we turned to head back. "I didn't tell my Mom." I said in my defense.

"Yusuke, you don't tell your mom anything."

"Well, I didn't tell you because I was just trying to protect you, okay?" it sounded like an excuse, but it was mostly true.

She smiled. "Yes, we can all see how well that plan turned out."

I flapped a hand at her. "You're right. If I'd known you'd get attacked by guys controlled by insects, I would have mentioned it."

"Yusuke, you still haven't promised me yet." Kayko reminded me, I looked away, whistling, and picking up my pace. She chased after, calling. "Yusuke!"

(Kurama's POV)

Much later that day I sat across the table from Hiei, watching him lift his spoon and stare at the thing on it.

"I promise you, it's not poison."

Hiei was staring at the ice cream that I had given him (as per our agreement) as if he expected it to leap up and attack him at any second.

Hesitantly he put the spoon into his mouth and swallowed, in the manner that one does to some sort of horrible medicine. Immediately, Hiei blinked and stopped glaring.

"Good?" I asked.

"It's… not bad," he said at length, digging in his spoon again with barely contained liking.

I smiled. "I see. By the way, I would like to ask you about what you said at Maze Castle."

"Right before you blacked out and forced me to carry all three of you?" Hiei growled.

"Yes, right before that." I ignored the barb. "You said that you would never care for someone enough to give your life to save them. Are you really sure about that?"

He glared up at me. "Of course I am."

I remembered when I had met him years ago, in his sleep he had murmured a name… Yukina… but I knew better than to ask him.

"Like I said before," Hiei continued. "maybe a person who's lived in this cursed place would feel that way. But I never would never do it."

This seemed as good a time to tell him as any. "Well, now that you're going to be staying in this realm, I suppose you'll have a chance to see for yourself if this place is really so bad."

"What?!" Hiei's glare returned. "Tell me what you mean by that?"

"Didn't I tell you? Koenma told me we are both banished here for the time being. You especially were ordered not to leave this city."

"That. Toddler. Will. Die." said Hiei slowly and carefully, most likely meaning every word. He took an angry bite of ice cream, red eyes promising bloody murder or dismemberment to anyone who bothered him now.

Well, anyone but me, probably.

"So, do you think this place will change you?"

Hiei snorted into his ice cream. "Hardly."

"We'll see."

Both of us sat in silence for a few minutes, though it was hardly uncomfortable.

"Koenma might make us do more missions with Yusuke, you know." I commented at great length. "Sadly, he has enough to blackmail us with."

"Let him try it," Hiei snapped. "I don't want to have anymore to do with Spirit World until I die."

"No more babysitting?" I asked.

"No more babysitting." he spooned more ice cream into his mouth. "No matter what it is, I'm never working for that damn infant again."

"We'll just have to see, as I said." I rested my head on a hand. "Who knows what they might throw at us next." even then, perhaps, I might have had some inkling how soon Hiei would be eating those words. But for now, we would just have to wait and see what was to come.

It was sure to be interesting though.

**----------------------------------------------**

**THE END**

**1:00(At night).**

**"I'm going to kill you"-- Editor**

Eeep.


End file.
